Hero of the Goddesses
by Evy Disiata
Summary: The wind of time blows an ancient melody born before the end of the Old World. Two bearers of evil led by Darkness itself appeared before the people of Hyrule. The three Goddess's powers sealed and slowly drained, left them to fall weak and the scared realm to break. Reborn into the New World, the reincarnated Hero and Princess begin their greatest journey yet.
1. The Hero Is Reborn

Realizing why I haven't been doing much activity? Because for a month I've been planning and working on this! My biggest project so far, my Legend of Zelda fan fiction!

Oh boy, you won't have to worry about me updating this one, I have planned enough for _**6 weeks**_ _(I have at least 6 chapters complete already!)_ and each chapter is _**doubled or even tripled**_ my average amount of words per chapter before.

I shall not keep you any longer.

_Time to begin this new legend..._

* * *

_**I do not own anything of The Legend Of Zelda. Everything LoZ belongs to the amazing minds of Nintendo.**_

* * *

**-~Chapter**** I~-****_  
_**

**_The Hero Is Reborn_**

* * *

All I hear at this very moment is metal grinding against metal. It's so soothing to me, not just my sword clashing against a weapon, but the foot work, the concentration, the observing of patterns, even the art itself. I always lose myself in my own world when I spar with someone else. I feel as if I'm a different person, someone who has known about the art of the sword for generations. Someone with the experience of 10 master swordsmen, a true spirit. That's how I feel. Am I a little different? Possibly, but my passion for this art is no cause whatsoever. In fact, the art of the sword is the greatest art in my time. The time of the second generation of human kind. The second generation of human kind, you might ask? It may seem a bit complicated, it's not from evolving or anything like that. From what I've learned…

_It was from the close brink of our extinction._

By our, I mean every single human being who could breath. It was before everything became the "New World", the world I live in today. We call it the "Old World". As I was saying, in the Old World, humankind was almost extinct. How? Well, not that many people know how or even why, it's just one of those questions that will never be answered.

There is a hidden legend though, a legend that was "discovered" and was added to the legend about how the world was created by the three Goddesses. Some people think it was discovered and written down before the New World came to be and some others think it was something that was made up to calm all of our curiosities about the subject. If I remember correctly the legend went like this,

"When the three goddesses created the world with Power, Wisdom, and Courage, they also created the Triforce. (This was the original legend in a nutshell, here's where things get…complicated.) After they finished, they combined their powers to create a being that would protect the spiritualized form of the Triforce in a secret, hidden temple in the center of the Old World. (Basically protecting just the powers of the Triforce.) The being was named Light, because of it's complete purity. Although, because of it's purity it was the perfect target for Darkness itself to corrupt it. For many, many years Light fought back the Darkness inside it. Until years after the adventure of the Hero of the Spirit Tracks, when the Old World no longer had the Hero or Princess of Destiny because of peace flowing everywhere, Darkness finally corrupted Light. Transforming the pure being into the darker side of itself, Night the Reversed. Once Night was born it took the power of the Triforce and summoned the two Dark Lords, Demise and Ganondorf, the incarnation of Demise. The Goddesses took notice of the grave situation and did everything in their power to reverse Night back to Light, but with the power of the Triforce, Demise and Ganondorf sealed each Goddess away into a forced slumber that would give Night the ability to drain and absorb all their powers. After the sealing, Night used the Triforce's power and destroyed every living thing in the Old World and soon after, destroyed the Old World itself. Every element became destructive, ruining everything and causing the worst apocalypse. To completely take all of the Goddesses's power, Night put itself in a slumber that would last for centuries. Demise and Granondorf were given the task to watch over what was left of the World until Night would awaken. Demise and Ganondorf, along with their eternal life, watched to their surprise as the few remaining life along with the humans who survived because of their purity, the Hero and the Royal Family with many, many others, recreated civilization and aided growth to the New World."

Yes, a very long addition to the original legend. To me honestly, I think someone just made up the addition so that they could stop people from investigating. Why? I wouldn't know. It's probably the Royal Family that created such a theory to the legend. But what do I know? Anything could be possible. All I know is that I live in a village hidden in a forest, it's not small but it's not huge either. Krane Village, that's the name. I've been here for as long as I can remember.

Ah, I did it again. I lost myself into my own imagination.

"Hey, quit the pattern and mix it up! Doing the same thing with you is getting boring!" The vibrations echoing through my entire body snap me out of my long trance, how could I forget that I was sparing?

My opponent had a spear, as for me, I had my trusty "special" sword. It'll be obvious why it's special in just a minute.

I continue to clash against my opponent putting my best effort not to fall into any patterns for him to read and catch me on. I wasn't afraid though, I fought like I had nothing to lose. I twisted my feet to cause my entire body to curve and add more power to my horizontal swing. I followed up with an uppercut aided by the weight of my body dashing up into the air. My opponent was caught off guard with that one, now's my chance. Lifting my sword in the air and griping with both hands, _I split my sword in two. Giving me the blessing of dexterity._ I decide to unleash my fury strike, I dash forward and let loose the mark of an "X" on the air to distract my opponent only to curve my left hand and swing into a diagonal spin attack that does both hitting my opponent's weapon away and forcing him into the ground.

Just like that. I win.

"Awh man, that was just too fast. Too fast! You didn't say you were going to use your dual wielding in this sparring session. No fair!" My not-so-happy opponent stand up angrily and stomps toward my direction, I couldn't help but to tease, "Hey, you're the one that told me to mix it up." I let out laughter while he reaches for his fallen spear. "Yeah well…You mixed it up a little too much." I gave him a serious look, this caught him off guard and nervous, then I smiled,

"Did I at least entertain you, Ray?" He smiled as well, "I'll admit, that was a pretty fun fight." We stood there chuckling for a few moments until,

"Ray, you could have done a bit better with your foot work. The only reason why he forced you down was because you were tripping over your own feet." The man carrying a large, unique shaped battle axe was standing near a wooden pole.

Ray spoke up, "Leon? How long were you standing there?" He chuckled, grabbed his great axe, and walked towards us. "About long enough, or maybe just the important parts…like the end." Ray responded faster than I could think of one, "Hey, just because you're the strongest fighter in the village doesn't mean you can toy around with us. You're lucky you're our best friend." He chuckled again, "Awh, don't make me blush. You don't need to flatter me to avoid slight criticism."

He had a point. "Uh Ray? He's right, you were kind of awkwardly standing at times throughout the battle. Actually, that's not like you. Is something up?" He tried to look down and crossed his legs, "Well you guys know that I have my first date tonight, right? I know you guys told me not to worry but I am so damn nervous for it. This is Mare we're talking about! How can I not be nervous?"

Leon and I both looked at each other, than glanced back at Ray, only to look back at each other. Instant laughter bursted in that moment. Ray couldn't help but look like a tomato was growing on each of his cheeks. Leon gestured, "Oh boy, you're still on that? Ah, you're an interesting guy Ray." Ray started stomping, his brown cap fell off to show most of his long red hair, tied into a manly, spiky pony tail. "Ray, you might want to make your hair style a bit different for this date, Pony-Tail Ray isn't going to impress Mare. I'm surprised she even accepted your date invitation.", Leon continued.

He picked up his hat, "Hey! I'm a charming guy! Why don't you make fun of him too! He doesn't have a girlfriend either, and neither do you! Am I the only one with a love interest here?" I smirked and the spoke, "Like I said before, that's the least of my worries at this moment. I just want to train an become a guardian, just like you want to as well, Ray. Remember our dreams?" I leaned towards him and posed like a mother would when lecturing her kid. He started stomping again, "I know, I know! Just don't do a gesture like that, it makes me feel like a kid! Gah!"

Leon laughed, "Well, your habit of stomping isn't going to help you grow up either, Ray. Also, our wise friend here does have a point. We can't be worried about such childish matters with women, I am the Lead Protector of this village, as of that I must show that I can meet everyone's expectations as a leader. If I'm going around chasing women than I'm giving off," Leon poked Ray's head, "the worst impression. By the way, we're technically not called "Guardians", our full name is the Village Elites."

"Blah, blah, blah. Just you wait, Leon! I'll surpass you someday!" Leon is just in a giggly mood today because he laughed once again and responded, "Well first you'd have to beat our best friend whom you've just lost to. He's almost as good as I am, if not, we're equals."

"Meh." I shrugged, "I never really wanted the job of Lead Guardian, I'm not much of a leader. Plus my worst trait is that I'm lazy. Right, Leon?" Leon shrugged as well, "You sleep too much, my friend." Silence, then laughter.

Leon was the first to speak again, "I hope you guys realize it's getting late. I have to finish my patrols for at least 2 more hours. Ray, you should go prepare for your date." Ray jumped, "Oh, Sweet Goddess! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me! I'm off, bye guys!"

Just like that Ray was gone, he's clumsy but he's fast. Leon took off his guardian cap to reveal his short, black, spiky hair.

Leon looked at me and smiled, "You should get some sleep, lazy ass."

"Where are your manners, Leon? Afraid of saying my name because you might give yourself a curse? Oooooooooooh!"

"Ah quit teasing, Laz-"

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. He smirked, "Okay, okay! I'm getting too used to these nicknames..."

"Try getting some sleep, _Link_."

* * *

**-~Chapter I~-**

_**End**_

* * *

Well! I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter! I put a lot of effort into this and I will continue to in the future!

If you did like it, please review, favorite, or follow this story.

My dream for this story is to become one of the greatest Legend Of Zelda fan fictions on this website, and I'm going to go for it.

There's a chance I might add the second chapter either this weekend or next thursday or friday.

_Join with me along the way and let's create a new legend, shall we?_

* * *

_**-~Evy Disiata~-**_


	2. The Village of Krania

Hey guys! I decided to just post this chapter since I already have so many reserved. I'll probably post _Chapter 3_ somewhere in the next week while I start writing _Chapter 7_.

Also, don't forget to check out my_ re-edited_ ending for _**A Masochist's Cure**_! If you enjoyed the anime _MM!_ then go ahead and read the one-shot.

Other than that, I don't have much else to say! Please enjoy this chapter!

_Time to begin this new legend..._

* * *

**-~Chapter II~-**

**_The Village of Krania_**

* * *

"-He's been the Village Elder ever since he became 20 and there's a reason why he's still our leader. Everything runs smoothly, everyone is happy with their lives and have no trouble achieving their dreams, heck, I'd call this place a paradise myself. Krania Village is the name of the village Krane leads, his great grandfather named it himself when he was decided the leader at age 20 as well. He was also named Krane (The First Krane), along with his son, then his son, and then our present leader. Apparently Krane is a sacred name for our own personal history, which I can understand. Now with Krania's name itself, it was actually the name of the mother of our village founder, Krane the First. The story is that when Hyrule was in chaos, one of the respected followers of the king manged to escape the city, along with many others, and ran through a very dangerous forest that was located far from behind the City of Hyrule, Grim Forest. Back then whenever anyone scouted the area and went into the forest they vanished completely only leaving behind horrific screams of despair...So that forest was declared off-limits to anyone because of it's grave danger. When Krania and the survivors went through the forest, they manged to go through unharmed and discovered land beyond the unknown. This land was soon to become the land of Krania. Once Krania herself bore her new child, she raised him until he was at the age of 20. When Krane came to the age of 20, there was a day when a survivor got lost back into Grim Forest and Krania did not hesitate to go explore and look for the lost survivor. Krania nor the survivor ever came back from that forest of despair. Grieving through the pain of his lost mother, Krane was declared the leader of the new found village. He named it after her graceful mother, Krania. Soon it became the village we all know today."

I took a break, inhaled deeply, exhaled deeply and then continued to speak,

"Ah either way, I respect our Krane and his ancestors for giving me a home; everyone else should feel the exact same way. Although Krania is a self proclaimed paradise, there is one thing. The entire land and the knowledge of the village itself was hidden and isolated on the other side of Grim Forest. Ever since it was discovered, Krania has had no contact with anything beyond the dangerous forest which also includes the City of Hyrule. Some proclaim that the reason why Krania is such a nice village is _because _we're isolated from everyone else. Other than the forest, Krania is also next to an ocean on the other side. This ocean is vast and beautiful giving us all the fish and swimming our people could ask for, and no one so far has attempted to abuse that freedom. This covers everything in our review, thank you for listening to my report on the history of Krania."

A wave of forced clapping hands spread through the mildly large classroom. I stood there nervous as I concluded my report in front of the class. I spent hours putting together information for my many paged report and more hours rehearsing my voice for my presentation. Thank the Goddesses I finally over with all that, I can now relax for another month or so before we all get another project. The wave of clapping soon died down while our teacher, Lady May, beamed brilliantly from watching my presentation. This _was _the family that she was married into, yes, Lady May is our Village Elder's wife. _Easy A._

I nodded back with a slight smile and walk to my seat and sat down. Leon and Ray kept giving me weird faces during my speaking, attempting to cause my to trip over my words or make a weird sound as I tried to voice out my information. Curse those two, I hope they'll like it when I do worse during their presentations.

"Alright, Class. That was our final presentation for today, We still have two more days for you all to present the topics you've chosen. Are we clear on that?"

I was already tried from standing in front of everyone and feeling so nerve wrecked. I was just waiting for her to end class, it was already past noon and the whole class looked beat from sitting around listening to information being awkwardly shouted the entire morning. Without hesitation my entire class responded, "Yes, Lady May."

"Very good then. Now, before we end this class-"

The entire class groaned slightly, we're all eager to just jump out our seats and walk miserably back to our houses feeling exhausted, or at least I am. Lady May gave a sweet smile while looking at all of us, understanding our mindset she spoke again, "Alright, alright. Have a good rest of the day. You are all dismissed!"

It felt like a pep rally parade because everyone stood up their seats and walked hastily out of the room like it was nobodies business. I was still sitting with a few other students waiting for a grade for the presentation they did today as well as me. When Leon moved to the chair next to me, Ray already had said goodbye and ran out the room. It was just the two of us conversing like we always did. There were many others talking like we were, and then there were some students sitting quietly at their desk. One of the those students caught my eye, she was sitting quietly in front of the room. It seemed like she was just looking around the room and observing decorations, I fixed most my attention on her and quietly observed her myself while I talked with Leon.

She was sitting in graceful posture, moving her head slightly around in a cute fashion. At some moments she would turn her head the opposite way as if she was comparing two things that were across the room from each other. She was twirling her feet together then un-twirling, then repeating the action over and over, it looked adorable. Her arms were laid down at her sides while her hands seemed to be resting on her lap. She was a little less than my height, wearing a white dress top tucked into a leather belt and a long purple dress with fancy line drawings surrounding the edges. Her ends reached all the way to where her mid shins were. She also had a yellow neck wrap around her shoulders, tied in front of her chest which complimented the rest of her attire even if the color was out of match. She also wore a brown apron smaller than her purple dress on her front along with brown leather boots.

Leon caught sight of my staring and thought it would be the perfect time to tease me, "So uh, enough about training. How long are going to be staring at her, Link the Lover~Boy?" I turned back and almost choked on my breathing after hearing his loud comment. It didn't just grab my attention, it got many other's as well. That was the embarrassing part of it. One girl, from a group of schoolgirls whom were sitting near the front left corner, looked and asked, "Ooooh! Who was Link staring at?" The other girls nodded in curiosity. Leon couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, I'm not reading his mind, but I think Link might be interested in M-"

I smashed my hand against mouth, but Leon was still smiling underneath my hand. I stuttered but spoke loudly and awkwardly, "L-Lady May? Did you finish g-grading my p-presentation?"

"Why I actually just finished. B+, congratulations and excellent job."

"B+?! Seriousl- I mean...Uh. G-Good! Thank y-you...Lady May! I'll be uh, going now."

I gave one last glare to Leon who was still enjoying himself and walked hastily towards the door. Before I even got close,

"Hey Link, if you want me to keep something like your _crush _a secret, then you'll have to beat me in a spar match." As soon as I heard it I turned around with a determined smile directed back at Leon as I walked backwards, I could never turn down a challenge. I glanced my eyes past him a bit to land my view on the girl with the white and purple dress I looked at before, she was looking at me as well. This caused me to panic a bit and quickly turn my head the other way causing me to lose sight of my footing and trip over a chair leg.

Next thing I knew, my body and the chair hit the ground, causing everyone to direct their attention at me and my...current situation. Most of everyone laughed especially Leon and the other girls, I couldn't bear to look at _her _again after I got up. I didn't want to lose my sense of footing _again. _As I walked out, Leon spoke again,

"I think I'll drop my challenge for now until you fix your footing." He couldn't contain his laughter along with many others. Although it was embarrassing, it wasn't that bad. I smiled awkwardly and walked out of the classroom and made my way towards my own house.

* * *

It's almost getting pretty late, I reminded myself as I took a stroll along my home village's river. A pure, deep blue that reflects light and gleams throughout the stream. This was one of my favorite places to walk through, and mine only. Or at least I'm the only one I know of who still loves this river...I haven't seen anyone else come by here as often as I do.

I like wandering and exploring; I always have even when I was a kid. I remember how I first met Leon and Ray here at this river...Ooooh, man. I still remember it like it was yesterday...

_A young blonde boy was wandering lost, forgot how to come back to his house. He went to the only place he could remember, the river. He looked clueless for anyone to be wandering or strolling around as well, but no luck. He wanted to cling onto a villager's hand and be guided back to his own bed but he felt so helpless at the moment. It was getting dark ad he knew everyone was already at home, except for the heroic Village Elites whom roam the night protecting and guiding those is need. He needed an Elite right now, to help him get home. Except he couldn't find one, and that scared him._

_Once he reached the creak of the river, he sat down and brought his knees to his chest while wrapping his fragile arms around them. All he could do now was stare at the flowing, peaceful water which seemed to calm him down a bit._

_Every time an animal made a noise or something dropped into the water, the boy would get scared again and turn his head in every direction. Almost an hour has past since he first sat at the creak and the sun was at the horizon now. Still no sign of anyone._

_A few minutes later, he couldn't contain it anymore. He began to cry._

_His sobs and the sound of the river were the only thing he was hearing. Until a voice snapped him back to reality,_

_"How long are you going to sit there and cry?"_

_The boy immediately turned his head to see two other children standing there. One had short black hair and have a coolness aura surrounding him. The other was a bit shorter with red, crazy hair and looked rather crazy in general but not the bad kind. The two boys walked a bit closer to the boy who was rubbing his eyes. The black haired boy spoke again, "Are you lost or something? It's getting late and the Elites don't want to-"_

_"WAAHHHH!"_

_The blonde boy had fear coursing through his body and began to jump on the cool taller boy. He was bombarding him with his own fists over and over while the cool boy was guarding with his forearms, "Wow! You have a lot of fight in you!" The black haired boy lifted the rampaging blonde and threw him into the river with ease._

_The red haired boy stared in awe, "That was so sweet! Is he really that light?"_

_The cool boy smirked, "I guess so, it looks like he can swim good too. I've never seen a boy our age who could swim."_

_"I'm actually just standing in the water."_

_The black and red haired boys stood there with blank expressions._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...What are you guys staring at? H-Hey! Why are you guys undressing? It's c-cold outside!"_

_"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!"_

_Waves caused from a sudden water spurge washed against the blonde's face while he rubbed his eyes to cleanse it of water. The two other kids were flailing and thrashing all their limbs around like they just didn't care. They rotated their arms so that they could maneuver through the river and began to go slowly in circles while chanting "This is awesome!" and "Woo!" over and over again. The blond stood in the middle while they swam around him, he was confused by the sudden change in chaos from them._

_"I'm so glad I threw you into this river, Blondy! We would have never knew that we could actually SWIM in this!"_

_The blonde boy stood there even more confused, "W-Why? Doesn't everyone swim in rivers?"_

_The crazy boy interjected while floating, "Well, our parents said that the river was too deep for us and that a river monster was going to rise up and grab us..."_

_"I don't know why your guy's parents would say that. This place is nice and I don't see any monsters around."_

_"I know right! I can't believe we believed them! There's nothing here, it's safe. Heheh." The red haired boy continued to float close by._

_The three boys chuckled together._

_The blonde broke the silence, "So then h-"_

_"QUACK!"_

_"HOLY GODDESSES, IT'S THE RIVER MONSTER!"_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?"_

_"GAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN DANG IT!"_

_All three of them splashed and thrashed their way out of the water and his behind a near by tree, gasping for air from they're screaming. The each slowly dragged their eyes around the tree to search through the river waters. Nothing was in sight._

_"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boooooy. That was scary." The blonde began to wring out his clothes. "Yeah, I know...Somehow that noise sounded familiar though." The cool boy held a hand under his chin._

_The crazy boy gasped, "No way! You've already met with the River Monster!?"_

_"No I-"_

_"QUACK QUACK!"_

_"WAAAAHHH GUYS RUN AGAIN DANG IT!"_

_The red haired boy tried to spring up the grass hill but the taller one grabbed his shoulder and held him back, "Look there. You'll see why that sound in familiar."_

_Just as told to, he peeked back at the river to see a mother duck guiding her babies along the river, the boy awed at the view. "Oh, I see. So there was never a monster..."_

_"Right."_

_The blonde gave a sigh, "Jeez, way to make me pee myself."_

_The other two boys looked at him with slightly disgusted expressions, "Ewwwwwwww!"_

_"H-Hey!"_

_The cool taller boy raised his hand, "Anyway, my name is Leon, age 7. I'm the Village Elder's son and successor...well, I'm an only child so of course I am. Either way, nice to meet you!_

_The red haired boy added as well, "Oh! And I'm Ray, age 6! Unlike Leon I come from a normal family. Heheheh! I also have a little baby sister!"_

_The blonde nervously responded as he still tried to wring his clothes, "M-My name is Link, age 6. I actually don't remember anything before waking up in this village a few days ago...The village gave me a small house and taught me how to manage on my own."_

_Ray spoke, "Oh! So you're the new kid we've heard about! Yeah, yeah! We hear that they found you asleep and dirty near the entrance. It's bad that no one will take care of you now though..."_

_"Don't worry about that Link, we'll be sure to show you around and stuff. We'll be your new brothers! Ray and I. We'll even teach you how to fight, just like those Village Elites!"_

_Link looked up, "R-Really? I really want to be a Village Elite! Like, like...right now! Can I?"_

_Leon chuckled, "Well, hold your horses! We have to grow up first. Don't sweat it, we'll train with you. Like I said we're your new brothers."_

_"Awh, Leon! Doesn't that mean your my brother now too? I don't want to have to take care of another sibling!"_

_"Psh! As if YOU'RE the one taking care of me! Keep dreaming!"_

_Link watched as the two boys nudged at each other, feeling a sensation that he can't remember but feels so familiar to him.  
_

* * *

"Hey, um, Link? Is that you? Why are yo- Oh. You're sleeping."

The girl examined the now asleep Link laying beside the riverbank making no noise whatsoever. The girl walked towards him and leaned over to get a better view. She crouched and poked his cheek with her index finger. No reaction. She poked him again. Followed by the same result. She huffed, "Oh boy, you really _do _sleep a lot. You know, I never really got this much of a close look at you before..."

She curved her head in examination of his features: short puffy blonde hair, elegant facial structure, normal sized ears, nose, and mouth. He was quite the refined man.

"Hmm, meh." The sleeping blonde voiced a slight moan and moved his hand on top of his head. Still sound asleep. She huffed again, "Gosh, you sure are a heavy sleeper." She poked him again, still no response. She decided to sit beside him and glance at the river. The same unchanged river from the time she first laid eyes on it. So beautiful.

"You know, Link. I too would understand why you would love coming here often. Everyone sees this river everyday so they tend to take it's beauty for granted, they all prefer swimming at the ocean. Yet, you see the river as a different beauty, something more than a stream of water leading into that vast, deep ocean. There's grace and elegance here too, I find it nice how you can see it."

The young man moaned again, as if he was going through something in his dream.

"And just what are you dreaming about, lazy boy?"

Silence.

"No response?" She let out a sigh. "...That's quite rude of you to be turning down a question by a polite lady like me," She giggled, "Take this as punishment!"

She pointed her finger at his cheek, and then flicked rather hard. Link's face twitched a bit and had his face rubbed by his right hand, landing back at his side. She glanced at him one more time, then back at the river.

"Oh look! A fish just jumped! Ahhh~ I don't think I've ever seen something like that. Mother nature can sure be a beauty; I'm so glad that we're part of it in this village. Such a very, very nice place this is. Oh gosh, I'm getting a bit carried away aren't I? I apologize. I'm sorry for coming here and causing a disturbance to you while you sleep. It's just, I love this river and I see no one else coming and relaxing by it often. Except for you."

The sleeping blonde snorted.

"Ah, Link. Such a weird sleeper..." She glanced at the boy and then towards the sky. "Actually...I've also been a little lonely more often. Especially when I come to this riverbank by myself, I don't know how you're so comfortable with being alone here. I guess you're just you, which is great, don't get me wrong. I just love bring someone here so we could observe this beauty together...Kinda like what we're doing now. And I'm enjoying every bit of this, even if you're asleep. As long as you're here with me.""Mm, mm." Link moaned again as he slept.

"You know, I think this is the first time I have ever talked with you. I've always heard about you and seen you in class everyday, I've just never really got the chance to get to know you. I'm glad I can spend time with you now, somewhat." She chuckled to herself, "I guess this is what the Godesses planed for me today. Talking with a sleeping boy by the riverbank I love. I hope we'll be able to do this again...when you're awake."

The girl stood up and patted her front and back side to remove dust and dirt. "Oh boy, if I keep this up I get my usual purple dress dirtied forever." The girl let out a huge sigh before strolling back up the grass hill, "Good-bye, Link. Please sleep well."

After one last glance at the river and then the boy, content spread across her face as she turned around.

"Oh...please I'd love to..._Malon.."_

"Oh? Saying my name in your sleep now?" She turned her head rather quick to view the sleeping boy again, who is still asleep. "How _utterly _cute of you, Link."

The cheerful girl made her way up the hill and back into the depths of the village.

* * *

"What?"

I look around my surrounding to see only a grassy hill and a river near me.

"Awh, man! I fell asleep by the river again! Sheesh, I wish someone would come by and wake me up when I do that. It's dusk already." I stood up rather slowly and looked at the sky,

"...Why does my cheek hurt?"

* * *

**-~Chapter II~-**

_**End**_

* * *

Did you enjoy reading it? I hope you did! Prepare for the third one to be updated in the next week!

**Now, if you're thinking that this is hinting a _Link x Malon_ story then don't go jumping to conclusions just yet! Now...If I say that then you would think it would be a _Link x Zelda_ story. Well, don't jump to that conclusion just yet!**

Keep looking forward to the chapters to see for yourself, we got a long journey ahead of ourselves.

See you again!

_Join with me along the way and let's create a new legend, shall we?_

* * *

_**-~Evy Disiata~-**_


	3. Veiled Revelations

Hey there! Before I say anything else, I would like to present to you the third chapter to my Hero of the Goddesses fan fiction!

This is my longest chapter yet, so please enjoy it.

_Time to begin this new legend..._

* * *

**-~Chapter III~-  
**

_**Veiled Revelations**_

* * *

"HI-YAH!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Dude! Come on! Swing harder and faster! You're lagging behiiiiiiiiiind!"

A sword and a spear continued to clash among each other, taunting each other, waiting for the other one to strike first at times. The next move would lead to clashes that contained less than one second gaps, the sound of metal against metal continued to soothe me as it always has. The opponent was familiar to me, his spear and his patterns. After years of watching his skills grow as much as mine, I've know his fighting like the back of my hand for years. Yet, there was always new surprise to each sparring. A change in pattern every once in while and sometimes even a miracle in foot work to catch me off guard.

Fighting Ray was always exciting.

After almost half an hour of non-stop sparring, we were panting and our lungs were desperate for air. We looked as if we just jumped into a river, maybe a bit too much sweat…Either way, we both ended up sitting down right where we stopped. Well, Ray sat down. I laid on the floor dropping both my swords on each of my sides, my eyes set on the moving cloud miles above us. We both hear Leon's slow clapping as he approaches us.

"Well, well, well. It seems you really _were_ nervous for that date, because you're fine now. Your footwork and patterns were spectacular. I haven't seen Link so beat down in a while, but don't let that get to your head. You look just as tired as he is." He turned at me with the same smile, "And now you, Link. Your dexterity is still the best thing about you, it's also a blessing from the Goddesses that you have great strength that aids your best fighting quality as well. You could train your stamina a bit more, judging from you laying there gasping for air like a dying fish." Ray went to the ground laughing while I nudged Lean's leg as I continued panting.

"You can't blame me, Leon. I'm a lazy guy. I'm surprised I got up this morning on the first day of our weekend, I was planning on sleeping in until noon like always. Untiiiiiiiiil, you guys just had to show up and train ourselves to the ground. Literally." I put my head down again and continued to fix my eyes on the clouds.

Ray ranted, "You're not even training with us, Leon. You just act like our teacher."

Leon sighed, "You know the rules, Ray. Since I'm the Head Village Elite, even experienced pre-veterans bow their head to my skills. The Head isn't supposed to randomly spar with other Elites unless it's a special occasion."

He was right. Leon was the greatest fighter in the entire village. It's as if the three Goddesses put together their powers into sword talent and blessed it completely on Leon. Even when we were kids, he would always beat the older kids and actually sending _them_ home crying. Leon was a bit of our hero and teacher at the same time. Yet, what do you expect? Krane _is_ his ancestor.

Leon sat with us, "Sooooo, how was the date with Mare, Ray? You've never told us anything about it at school or out of it. You and Mare haven't even acted different with each other lately. Don't tell me you dove inside the friend-zone?"

"Nooooooo! It's just uh- It wasn't very progressive at all. I guess she thought we were just acting like normal friends on that date. She made it clear that she had fun and wants to have another date. I guess I'll just have to mix it up next time or something."

I couldn't help but say it, "It was your hair style, huh? Yep, it was the hair." Leon tried to hold back his chuckle.

"No! It wasn't it! It was totally no- Wait, really? I thought it looked pretty good…"

I stood up and smacked his back while I walked past them, "Either way, we'll have fun mixing it up next time, Friend-Zone Ray. I'll see you guys later."

Ray sighed and Leon smiled, they both waved back and went back to talking as I looked back in the distance.

* * *

"I'm finally home…Woo. I forgot to clean up my bed. Gah, so many bad habits." I muttered to myself as I arrived in my own plain house. Nothing special, just a house I was dropped into when I first arrived here years ago. I only used it for sleep and well…more sleep. I'm usually always outside or just…anywhere else. One of the only reasons why school is kinda important to me is because I get to leave my house and go out. I'd rather do other things than just stay in here all day, it's cramped a bit and barely fitting for once person. I wouldn't be able to stand it if someone moved in here with me, it would be just…impossible. All this house really does is reminds me that I have no family and I'm just alone. Quite typical for orphans like me but hey, I'm not complaining. If this is what the Goddesses planned for me then I might as well make the best out of it. I have family anyway and that's Ray and Leon, my life long friends and brothers. They're not my only friends though, I talk to other people as well. Almost everyone in this village knows me, because I like to explore and socialize and all that typical teenager stuff.

I thinking to myself as I'm folding the sheets in my bed and fluffing my pillow. Once I'm done I scout around for anything out of order, compared to my friend's other rooms…My room is pretty neat, or "perfectly clean" as Ray would put it.

I sit on my bed to relax before deciding what I was going to do for the rest of the day, it was only a few more hours until noon. I had quite the weekend day ahead of me, ah, I seriously have no idea what I'm going to do…Walk by the river? Train on my own? Speak to Lady May about our future project?

I laid my back on the bed and groaned, I was already getting bored. The last thing I need is time to think to myself, I always end up day dreaming and then falling asleep. It'll become a bad habit if I start randomly sleeping in the middle of the day.

Before I could continue wondering, a knock announces at me door. Usually I only get knocks when a news man is giving out news papers or a public announcement from the Village Elder. I just couldn't wait what this announcement was going to be about.

"Milk prices are now half off! Get some more moo in your day today! Or, Please don't forget to lock your door tonight! Creepy Crawlers are sure to bug your night!" I laughed as I tried to imitate the newsman. I should become an actor, like, seriously.

As soon as I open the door, I'm taken to a little surprise.

"Hello, Link. Good morning, Krane our Village Elder would like to speak with you. Please allow me to escort you to his quarters."

It was our Village Elder's servant, Grain. She was about a few years older than me and makes a living assisting Krane in anyway she could. Her ancestry line as always supported each and every one of our past Village Elder's. She wore her light green hair straight back and a bun a the end, looking very professional. I guess most would call her extremely cute but she's not really my type.

"Oh uh, sure, Grain."

She bowed, "Thank you, now please follow my lead."

I looked back to see if I was missing anything and nodded to myself in confirmation, I guess I was all set. I walked out of my house and followed the green haired girl up the streets of Krania. It seems it was busy as always, Krania could pass off as a city if it wasn't for it's old village type look. Yet, that's what makes Krania such a special paradise. Sure, you'll see some frowns in this pool of smiles hastily walking all over the streets, but when it all comes down to it, this place is something else.

Just up the hill from my house and we were already in the market place, such a convent place for my house to be honestly. The market place even looked busier, it seems all the shopkeepers would hustling rupees and grabbing products from all over their stores. The smell of good money spent was in the air, and that attracted even more customers. Or er, the customers could see that today was a good day to shop. I didn't really mean that there was -literally- the smell of money in the air…

I greeted many of the shopworker whom I go to a few time a week for essentials. Luckily I'm known around the adults as well, but the down side is all the offered marriages to daughters I had to turn down. I even got one when I was only 13! It was so ridiculous. I think the girls name was Kraya? I think? I can't remember, I tend to forget about girls who abuse their mouth with food and grow another chin- Ugh! Here I go again, I'm being so mean…B-But she was just so…ew. Not to be mean, oh Goddesses please forgive me.

After passing quite a few shops I spot a plain but interesting shop. It was one of the shops that sold milk or well, the only shop in the village that sold milk. If good money was -actually- in the air, this shop would be flooded with it.

I ask Grain to pause for a second while I browse for the prices, "Don't take too long, Link. His summons must be met on demand."

I mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Are the milk prices still half off?" Yeah, NOW the newsman's news come in handy for me. I could use some more milk, it's usually the only thing I drink other than water or juice. I step through the door and-

"Thank you for coming to Lon Lon Shop! Please come back so we could give you our delicious Moo Moo Milk again!"

It was _her._

Oh wait! That's right! Her family runs a ranch here in this village! It's at the edge and owns a lot of land, shish! How could I forget that? So that's her, Malon. She wore the same attire she did in class, I guess that's her favorite, huh? Her crimson hair beamed brightly while her blue eyes gazed at her money pouch. Her delicate hands sorted out the rupees she was just given to confirm she had jus the right amount. She had a intriguing smile on her face the entire time never letting a frown overwhelm her face. I never noticed her much since she always sat quite far in front of the students whom sit in front of me, but seeing her individually now is just…taking me aback. I bet I had the most stupidest look on my face while I stared at a woman counting money.

Once the customer passed my way through the door, it was just her at the counter and me at the doorway. It took her only a few seconds after counting her new additional rupees to notice me standing there in awe.

A tint of red glimmered across her cheeks when she realized I've been here the entire time. Sh-Wait…Is she blushing?! W-What kind of look was I giving?! Is she embarrassed?! Oh, man! The same panic I've gotten before is reopening and oozing out in emotions…Except it's worse! It was just her and I there..W-what do I do?! The heck should I know! Freaking, Link! Get your crap together! Her lips are moving…is she about to say something?

"Why, hello there." She smiled brilliantly.

"D-…Uh. W-W-Well, um…I-"

"Link! You've been taking too much time, Krane wants to see you. NOW."

I turned around to see a patiently waiting Grain and slowly turned my head back to face this beautiful…elegant…majestic…intriguing…amazing…Oh goddesses!

I think I just puked a little and spat out noise that was supposed to form words. Our language, right? I didn't just forget it just now did I?

"G-No. Milk dewfor peoplewed d, guh. Today!"

Facing total embarrassment I spun around only to knock my head on the side of the door, react harshly, and then smack my head against the other side of the door frame on the exact same spot. Ladies and gentlemen it's not over! I pulled my hand back while holding the door only to hit the back of my head as I lunged out the door, passed Grain after grabbing her wrist and started running to Krane's place.

Goddesses, I think I literally let the door hit me on the way out today. Save me before I involve myself in more _cliche_ situations.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Loud thumps awkwardly echoed through the door as Grain and I stood next to Krane's large front door in his arched out-door hallway. I've only been here a few times, not many people come to Krane's place unless they have a serious request or an emergency. Not many of both of those have been happening at lot from when I've been here in this village. It's a pretty big house, at least…4 times the size of a normal house. The house doesn't look_ too_ rich, it just looks huge, which makes sense since he's the Village Elder. He's got the sweet home and the harsh responsibilities. I wouldn't want to have his job honestly, but he seems to do it so well that no one else would ever want to overthrow him or replace him or anything. Everyone loves Krane.

The door opens,

"Well if it isn't one of my son's childhood rivals, the lazy one." The man laughed out at his own joke, which caused me to smile as well. Krane was kind enough to open the door himself, while dressed in his usual attire. A black long sleeve shirt with leather over where vest covering almost half his body. He also wore the rending dark brown rough pants along with black boots. Over all of that was a white robe. He looked a bit intimidating but his smile would melt away everyone else's fear.

"How are you doing this fine morning, Elder Krane?"

He stopped laughing and glanced at both Grain and I, "I'm great! I'll be sure to hear about yourself in a second. Now, Grain. Thank you kindly for bringing me my requested guest. You are dismissed for the day now."

Grain smiled and bowed, "It was all my pleasure, if you need anything else please have the birds call for me. Thank you and good day." Grain gracefully walks the other directions to attend her own personal matters. After glancing at her, I return my attention to the Elder,

"So then, you wanted to see me?"

He was gazing at the sky and then returned to reality just like that, "O-Oh! Yes, ahaha, please please! Come in!" The Elder had a skip in his step as he lead me into his house.

I looked around, it sure has been a while since I've been in here…I think the last time was Leon's birthday a couple months ago. There was colorful brown wood everywhere decorated by painting, crafts, and photos of all kinds of people. There was real elegance and art all around this house, I felt so out of place the moment I walked in to take in this vast beauty for…I lost count how many times. I'm not even sure that Leon is used to this house. Since the decorations change almost every month and the inside always looked completely different.

We continued to walk into his office that contained his own personal library. He sat on his luxurious chair and I chose the normal one across his beautiful, black, artistic carved desk,

"I understand that you've been wondering why I've been meaning to ask you here. I'll start by asking about your well being."

I nodded while responding, "I'm doing fine, sir. I'm sure I'm getting stronger by the day, I'll surpass your expectations of me as a future Village Elite." I always knew what to say to Krane, I thought he might as well always hear what he wants to hear. As long as I'm on his good side I'll have a happy time in this village, not like he has the kind of heart to make some suffer in his own village.

He laughed again, "Ah Link, you always know what I like to hear. I just hope you're telling the truth." _Clever man._ "Anyway, I have some news that only a few people know so far…"

I got interested. Whenever the Elder would hide information, then it means that it's a pretty _big_ deal and could have an affect on everyone living here, "Y-Yes, Elder?"

I took a breath to listen as he slowly opened his mouth, "You know that we have no contact with anyone else out there in the world, right?"

I nodded.

"And how we're not even sure how my ancestor came through Grim Forest without being harmed, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, sir." As I nodded again.

"Well. I have some answers."

I leaned on the edge of my seat, "Y-You discovered the mystery?!"

"Now now, boy. Let me just tell you."

I sat back normally and became quiet so I could hear his next words.

"Krania _never_ went through Grim Forest."

_What._

"…You mean…"

"Yes, Link. Krania never went into Grim forest. Actually, it was a secret passed down the Elder Family. The rest of the Village does not know anything about the truth. Only My Wife, Leon, and I know."

"I-I don't understand, Elder…Then how did Krania come here in the first place? Don't tell me she flew everyone over here? What kind of bird could do that?"

The Elder sighed, "Well now, here's the truth, they went _underground_. Surprised?"

_What._

"What."

"What you say? Well, before the times of the invasion that lead to Krania escaping, the King had men dig underground all the way through the forest, except when the men found the light at the end of the tunnel…They were ordered back and left it there in case for emergency. The King planned ahead very well. So when the invasion occurred, a select important few along with Krania were sent through the tunnel and was ordered to never return."

I was literally speechless…Until now a few moments later, "That's really something…W-Why did you have to keep all this a secret?"

"Well, if we told everyone of Krania that our founders never _did_ go through Grim Forest then some would investigate on their own and eventually come up with the idea that they went through a tunnel. So then people would riot, tear the village apart and discover the tunnel. Which would then lead to many people going through the tunnel and reaching the land near Hyrule."

"W-Well…If we had the chance to go back all this time? Then why can't we? What's so bad about it? Wouldn't everyone at Hyrule be glad to know that those survivors survived and built a paradise?"

"It's not that simple, my boy. First off, when they escaped they were ordered not to ever come back."

"Why?! It sounds more like they were just throwing away our ancestors from their own homeland!" This was getting me a little frustrated. I mean, I'm learning something that was passed down years before I was ever thought of to be born. Why would we all let this occur and still isolate ourselves from everyone else? Don't people want to see the lands of Hyrule? I mean…Sheesh.

"Like I said, listen please."

I calmed down instantly and sat back down, "I'm…Sorry, Elder."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I was expecting worse from you, I actually find this entertaining. Now let's continue shall we?"

I nodded, "So, why couldn't they and we come back?"

He went back to serious mode. "Grim Forest is a very, very large place. It takes up almost a quarter of the world. Most people just don't even know how mass it is. Throughout all that spread of evil and then there's this place? It's quite far from Hyrule and other domains, etc. Imagine if they came back taking a terrible disease with them only to infect everyone there. It could be another apocalypse for all humans once again, the King refused to risk that."

I looked at the floor, "I see…"

"Although we have sent a few secret people into that land from time to time, to see how the world is out there."

_What._

I stood up, "Really?! So…We aren't carrying a disease that could kill the other people across the land?!"

"It's not that simple." He spoke and I sat back down. "We, er, our "Sacred Wanderers" took caution in everything they did. So far, it doesn't seem likely that we carry a disease. In fact, one of our Sacred Wanderers retired and has been living in Hyrule for years now; raised his own family and everything. He still keeps in touch, giving us any information that could be important just like our present still do now. Just in case you're curious, Hyrule is living just as great as we are now. Nothing remotely bad is occurring at this very moment."

I let out a large sigh, "This is s_o_ much to take in…"

"I understand that, are you not also curious of why I'm telling you secrets that I should be taking to the grave with me?"

I snapped back into the reality of the situation, "Y-Y-Yes! Please do! I mean, what's so important about me?"

He smiled brilliantly at me, "I have some news for you boy. There is something special happening in Hyrule."

I almost chocked thinking about where he was getting at. "Something…special, huh?"

"Yes, let me give you another brief lesson though. In Hyrule, the greatest Knight is the protector of both the King, the Queen, and their children. Mostly their children, since they also have several elite knights protecting the King and his wife anyway. So the greatest knight at the moment, Nayreth-"

"Nayreth? Ha! That's such a weird name, wow, I've never heard of anything like that before…"I continued to chuckle until I realized that I interrupted the Elder. He gave me a sarcastic smile and I bowed my head, signaling him to continue.

"Anyways, Nayreth has been the top knight for many years now and is now coming of age. In tradition if the greatest knight of them all grow old enough to retire soon, a Battle Royal is issued to seek the greatest warriors in all the lands and pin them against each other to see who is the greatest of them all. Soon after the winner is declared, they will swear loyalty to the King and become his protector. The name for the greatest knight is the, 'Hero'."

"So then, what if an evil guy becomes the Hero and tried to kill the King and his family? Because having random people come in doesn't sound too smart."

"Ah, you're cut from a different cloth, aren't you? Well, the King has an oracle that could tell the difference between light and dark. The successor would be first inspected of any darkness in their heart. If they have pure evil darkness in their heart they are executed. If they have a good light and intentions, they become the Hero. It's as simple as that."

"Oh, okay then. Please continue, Elder Krane."

"Now then, Nayreth is growing old. He soon to retire and needs a successor, now it is quite common for the Hero to retire but there are times where they die from different situations just like protecting the King. Anyways, Nayreth has a son, Gray. He's a talented swordsman as well but in order for him to become the next Hero he must participate in the Battle Royal and win. He can't be favorited into being the Hero just because he's the past one's son."

"That would make a lot of sense." I nodded again, taking in all this information as I go. I am very, very intrigued by everything he's saying.

"So Link, I want you and Leon to _enter_ the Battle Royal."

_What._

I slowly stood up in surprise, "Wait…You want Leon and I to go to Hyrule?! REALLY?!"

He simply nodded, "Yes."

"W-T-Then what about Ray?! I'm sure he'd want to come as well! I mean…It's always the three of us!"

He sighed to my comment, "I've already spoken to Ray. He has no interest in entering the Battle Royal, also since he's been having to take care of his sister more often. She's turning 11 soon, right? She's quite adorable. I'm sure she would hate to see her loving brother leave for a long time."

I sat back down in disappointment, "Ah, I see. I can understand that. Have to talked to Leon about this?"

"Well, there's one thing Leon really wants."

I tilted my head, "And what would that b-"

"For us to finally have a real battle that the whole village has been waiting for." _Speak of the devil._

I turned my head to view Leon standing by the door way, "L-Leon?! How long have you been there?"

He sighed, "Let's just say I got refreshed on everything my father already told me."

I laughed, "You sneaky ninja. Well…Anyway. You want us to fight in front of the whole village? Doesn't that mean-"

Elder Krane intercepted, "Yes. I have decided to relieve all my family's secrets to the village. I think we're all ready for the truth now, though many will oppose interacting with other lands so we will continue to remain silent towards the rest of the world. They won't know us, but we will know them very well."

I slowly nodded, "That sounds…reasonable."

"I agree." Leon walked towards us. "Father, I think you left out some important information for our friend here."

Krane once again snapped back into reality, "Oh right! Link, my boy. It won't just be the two of you coming along,"

_What. _

"Leon and I have agreed that the winner of that battle between you two will be able to decide who will be coming along with you. I understand you both have sweethearts that you wish to explore Hyrule with, am I correct?"

Leon smirked and I just ended blushing and stuttering, "S-Shuddap!"

"I knew I was right." Elder Krane left serious mode so he could laugh while pointing slightly at my burning cheeks, Leon ended up just chuckling. "Either way, you two and the chosen sweetheart will depart two days from now on the last day of your weekend. So you'll miss school for a while."

Leon and I fist bumped.

"So do you think you will be ready then?"

Leona and I both glanced at each other and back to the Elder of our serene village. We spoke in unison, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

After a life changing meeting with Elder Krane, I realized that my life was going to drastically transform the second I step into that secret tunnel. I shake off the thought as I continue to walk down the market place again, I spent a few more hours just conversing with Krane and Leon. We just small talked until it was late afternoon, not a bad way to spend my day honestly.

I realized one frightening epiphany as I stood there in the middle of the market place.

_I ran out of milk at home.  
_

* * *

**-~Chapter III~-**

**_End_**

* * *

I was relieved that I could a lot a lot of story to the plot in this chapter, things are hitting off a bit aren't they?

I'm actually curious for your opinions on how I present events and certain situations. Especially with this fan fictions love story, I want to be cliche but not the kind where my viewers will be like, "Ugh, you won't believe how many times I've seen something like this!"

So then people wouldn't look forward to the partial romance and focus more on the main plot. Which is fine! I just want my viewers to look forward to everything in my chapters, wether it's a love or adventure type chapter.

Anyway, thank you for reading! Leave anything you can and let me know if you have any suggestions for plot or future chapters!

_Join with me along the way and let's create a new legend, shall we?_

* * *

_**-~Evy Disiata~-**_


	4. A True Knight

A little less than a week, but hey! Why the heck not? I've got all these nicely planned!

Not much to say this time as well, just enjoy it!

_Time to begin this new legend..._

* * *

**-~Chapter IV~-**

_**A True Knight**_

* * *

Slow breaths. Come on, I have to do this. It's a daily essential just like everything else I buy at the market. So in other words, I _need_ it. I just have to brace myself and walk in.

The usual cow bell that rings when I enter the door is what I first noticed when I enter, I can't believe I didn't hear it last I went in here earlier today. As I walk in there seems to be no one in the shop, I think she might have went to take a break or something…

_THANK THE FREAKING GODDES-_

I hear footsteps…Quick, I just have to grab a large milk jug and pull out the appropriate amount of rupees…Ah man, the footsteps are getting louder,

"Give me a second! I'll be there soon!"

_Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope._

"There was just a small inconvenience occurring, I'm almost there."

_So much nope!_

"Here!"

_WHY CAN'T I…HOLD ALL THESE NOPES._

She bursts through the door while I'm counting rupees in my hand with a large milk jug on the counter next to me. I stop my counting as soon as she enters from the back door, her eyes wide a little bit in surprise while I do exactly the same. We stand there at our spots without moving, locking eyes and trying to read each other's minds. Goddesses, this is so awkward…

_Just…Nope_

"It's nice to see you again, Link." She smiled at little, moving closer to the counter. _I would say that I'm panicking right…_

"Uh.."

_About…_

"It's uh…"

_Now._

"Smoofer."

She stared at me with confusion a little bit. Way to go, Link. What in the Goddess is a "Smoofer"?!

One second after another, she started to chuckle a little bit.

_What._

She walks up completely to the counter, also counting the rupees I have on the counter while circling her index finger on the tip of the milk jug, "Jeez, Link. You're such a strange guy. I always heard you were confident and fearless, and now you look so embarrassed from buying simple milk. Am I seeing a side that no one else is seeing?" She leaned in a bit to add some suspense. Good job, Malon.

I leaned back a bit trying to think of a response and a way to bring around my real confident self back into the real worlds, "I uh, I dunno. I guess today is just not my day." She giggled, while finishing counting the rupees.

"Awh, I was hoping I could be a bit lucky in some way. Like seeing something about you that no one else sees, but I'm sure other people have seen this. Especially other girls, hmm?" She lets out a little pout and leans back again, grabbing all the rupees and dropping them into her large bag. She pushes the milk forward. I was honestly confused about what she's implying.

"I uh, don't exactly get what you mean, Malon.."

"AH-HA!" She leaned forward and pointed her finger straight at my face, her index finger was barely touching in between my eyes, "I think this is the first time we're talking and I never introduced myself nor gave you my name! Now, how exactly did you learn of it? Don't tell me that you ask my other friends about me and make them swear not to tell, heh heh." She adds a wink which also adds to my confusion.

"I-I don't, well, I've heard of you too. I mean, how else did you learn my name?" Wow, I'm actually talking to her. The girl who always sits in front of the class whom I can barely see.

She's taken aback and then gives me a sly smirk, "I guess you're pretty clever, Link. So is the fact that you talk to my friends about me out of the question? Because you didn't deny it." Another teasing wink.

"H-Hey! I don't do that. If I wanted to get to know you and learn your name I would have come talked to you. I wouldn't go behind your back." I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, trying to get my point across. All I hear is more pouting,

"So all this time you never talked to me because you weren't interested in me or just getting to know me?" She forced a frown to envelope her beautiful face. Which was a sight I didn't enjoy seeing at the very moment, or well, never again hopefully. A smile always works for her, she looks her best when she's smiling. I'm honestly glad I could say that about her, I just wish she wasn't frowning at all.

I tried to reassure her and not be mean, "No! That's not it! It's just, I uh, I guess I never really was able to approach you.." She leaned forward again causing me a lean just a little back, she studied my face as if she already knew it like the back of her hand.

"Hmm, really? Was I hard to talk to? You're talking to me now aren't you?"

I couldn't help but choke a bit, "I-I…uh, I guess not!" I tried to laugh casually, but I ended up just sounding like a creep. Instead of feeling awkward, Malon just giggled again, "My Goddesses, you're such a strange person, Link. I literally always thought you'd be a self-centered, cocky jerk!" She started to laugh again while I tried to pull the meaning out of her words slowly…

_I'm a jerk?_

"Do people really think I'm a jerk? Is that my reputation?" I was a little bit eager to know what other people thought, because I never really tried to put myself out there. Being friends with people like Leon and Ray tend to do otherwise wether you like it or not. I mean, Ray's the crazy guy who pull's all the stunts whom everyone hears about and Leon is well, he's the next Krane so that's self explanatory.

"Oh no, no! I'm not sure. I guess I've just been a little mad that you've never talked to me before."

"Wait, you're mad that I haven't talked to you? Why haven't you just talked to me instead?" For some reason I have the feeling that that's not the case here…

She gave another pout, "Who knew Link of all people would be so oblivious." She leaned back again while still pouting.

Me? Oblivious? I wouldn't know. It's not like I give my self the weekly does-anyone-think-bad-of-me check up. For Goddesses sake why is this girl so…different? This conversation is taking up as much effort as I do when I try to confuse Ray with my complex fighting stances. I guess there was a reason why I haven't talked to her yet…But that's mean for me to say.

_She's just too cute for someone like me to talk to._

"You're just too cute for someone like me to talk to."

Her eyes widened a bit.

_What._

She stayed silent, which made me feel more awkward…Oh Goddesses, why did I just say that?! I really need to stop letting my subconscious mind take over! Freaking Underworld. We're just standing here…She's looking at me and I'm looking at her. She's _so_ pretty but this is really not the time for me to be thinking about this! My milk is getting warm and it's late in the afternoon, I'm sure she's going to be off her shift and I need to go prepare and train for my match with Leon. We are really wasting time here, just because of my stupid comment!

_But she's really pretty…_

"You're really pretty."

What. Stop. Stop it, Link.

_I feel bad for never talking to her before this.._

"I'm honestly sorry we've never interacted before.."

She still had a blank face, I was honestly tempted to just leave and smash my head against a pole or something. Instead she hastily walked around the counter and stood right in front of me, while we both ignored the still cold milk. This was getting…a little less awkward, even if she standing barely a foot away and staring at me _completely_ with those ocean blue eyes. She still had a blank expression but I could tell that she was thinking harshly about something. She might also be trying to read my mind, girls tend to try that. Yet, she's a bit different. She's not like the type of girls Ray or Leon or even I have seen before. If I had to really think about it, it's thrilling to meet new people and discover just how varied us humans can be. I wo-

"Let's go to my special place."

I subconsciously responded, "Wait, what place?"

"A place you and I both love. We've just never really shared the time together. I'm sure you get lonely when you come there often. C-can we go now? Forget the milk." She grabbed my wrist and started edging me to the doorway, it seems the market place was dying out with people. That's just how late it's getting.

_But wait…Does she mean the river…?_

"Hey! What about your shift?"

She turned around as if in a rush and spoke, "I was already closing shop before I came out to greet you, now please let me escort you out of my shop so I can lock it and take you somewhere I really want you to be at."

I was honestly confused at the change of pace she was going, it's as if she randomly changed moods. Don't tell me that she's on her-

"Why are you just standing there? Quit looking cute and just follow me!"

I was snapped out of my thinking trance by her introduced edged voice, "Right, right! If that's what you want then let's go! Oh, man…" I walked out and she locked the door behind me. She continued to grab my wrist and drag me down to that "special place" she was talking about.

As we're walking I realize something,

_Did she just call me cute a minute ago?  
_

* * *

It was a pretty silent walk towards the "special place", I'm pretty familiar with this path. I'm usually walking through here from time to time, does she really do the same? I mean, we would have run into each other eventually. I go randomly through this path, don't tell me that the day I go is the day she coincidentally doesn't go? Oh Goddesses, you love your little games.

Once we reach an even more familiar area, she continues to guide my wrist while the slowly becomes dusk in the sky. She's been holding my wrist for quite a while now…Is she too embarrassed to talk since she's holding me like this? Psh, I would be. I decide to break the silence,

"So, why are you still holding my wrist even though we're walking at the exact pace right next to each other?" I slowly turn my head to look at the crimson hair flowing along with the evening breeze, it was as if her hair was literally on fire. Before I could even blush at the sight I panicked at turned m head back, waiting for her to reply.

"Because I want to." I'm a bit taken back at her answer, it seems a little too straight forward…But before I could take more time to ponder on about this-

She lets go of my wrist only to slip her hand into mine, allowing her hand to be swallowed in the heat and pressure of my own. I go utterly red, this I can tell because my entire face is heating up pretty rapidly. She's completely looking forward and never once glanced at me throughout the entire walk. I couldn't help try to reject her holding hand offer…

"H-Hey, Malon? This is my first time holding a girl's hand and well…Other people might get the wrong idea-"

"Oh!"

It's as if she forgot about that, I guess she just realized that people really _would_ get the wrong idea. She pulled her hand straight out of mine, along with the feeling of warmth escaping my hand with her. It felt nice but I don't want people to misunderstand what our situation really was. Although, holding her hand wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world, I have to admit that.

"I-I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away and wasn't thinking about how we looked…"

I kinda felt bad about rejecting what she wanted, so I wanted to cheer her up about it. "It felt nice though…Your hand."

If I had to guess from the corner of my eye, she pulled her hand toward her lips as she started walking at a much faster pace than I was. I didn't know why she would do that…She could get a little sick or something. Either way, I forgot that she was already almost 10 feet ahead of me.

"Wait! Why walk so fast now?"

"C-Cause we need to get there faster!"

"It's not like our lives depend on this or something." I spoke as I tried to aim my voice farther ahead to reach the redhead.

She turned around completely, "Maybe it does." Like she turned before, she turned again and continued to walk faster than me.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything, Link. Walk faster!" She giggled at she started walk at an even greater pace. I tried to catch up but we were already there, it seems my gut was right. She _was_ talking about the river…I guess I'm not the only one who still enjoys coming here, huh?

Still a little bit ahead of me, she sat down in the grassy area right next to where the water of the river rested. She turned her head to glance at me and patted on the seat next to me. Signaling that I should probably sit next to her, well, at least I can take a hint like that.

I smile and walk towards her, taking in the girl's appearance before I sat beside her and gazed at the beautiful, blue water flowing along with the natural wind. I still become a little blown away from watching this natural water flowing in stream that leads from the mountains into the big, vast ocean on the other side of town. This was nice, sitting next to a cute girl in one of my most favorite places in the village. Krania sure is good to me, I always try to be good to it too.

Before I could continue to observe the fish dashing down the stream, Malon breaks the silence, "This is amazing isn't it? I'm so happy that you still come here. Everyone used to come here when they were young but are all now too busy to come here again."

I couldn't help but get flattered, "I have a lot of memories here. I met family and even had first experiences here. I'm not the type to forget so easily, I can remember every moment of my time here in Krania."

She smiled while still looking forward to the trees across the river.

"Except for sleeping, my mind goes berserk when I sleep." I couldn't help but add that.

She laughed and nudged at my left arm. Amazing, I couldn't even look at this girl without choking and now I'm talking to her like we've been childhood friends. The Elder always told me about times like these and he would always call it,

_Meeting a friend for life._

He always tend to use my relationship with Ray and Leon as the biggest one he's seen. He always loved it when the three of us were together, he even said that if we somehow discovered the perfect teamwork then we could even destroy the Grim Forest itself. Of course we always laughed at the thought.

"So, Link. You said you've had first time experiences here?"

I went back to reality and glanced a little at her, "Ah, yeah. I did say that."

She tilted her head in curiosity, "What are they?" She continued to stare at me as I thought of my answers. It was pretty easy to remember, if there were any memories that I would remember then I would definitely be all my memories with this river.

"There was my first friends, first swim, first fight, and first bruise. I know that's not any but those are my considered most important firsts."

She glance at me and then to the river. She then gasped exaggeratedly, "So no first kiss here?" Catching me off guard a little, that's what she was really good at. Though, I knew the answer to that question easily.

"Well, I never had my first kiss at all."

She gasped again, as if she was utterly convinced that I had already did something like putting my lips against another's. "Really now? That's very interesting…You know, I've never had my first kiss either and holding your hand before was my first time doing so as well…" She trailed off a bit.

I subconsciously responded, "Ah, I see."

"Do you want to experience and create another new memory near this river right now?"

"What?!" I honestly tried not to understand what she was implying!

She laid on her back from laughing too hard, I had the feeling that the question was a complete joke. Goddesses..

"You got excited, didn't you! Goddesses, all boys are the same." Laid back down waiting for me to stutter from embarrassment.

"Sorry for you but I think you've got it wrong, I tend to think differently from most boys." I glanced at her and watched her sit back up and wrap her arms around the knees being brought to her chest. She gave me an impressed look before replying, "Oh really now? You know, my father always told me that true knights start off by being different from most men in this world."

This was quite interesting. I grinned while she continued to speak,

"Ah, he would always tuck me in at night and tell me the story of a true knight whom always had good in his heart. Even though he was bullied by some of the children of a forest."

"Children of a forest? What kind of forest?"

"A forest where children never grew up is what my dad said. He always talked about how he would have loved to put me in that forest so I could always stay so young and adorable." She let out a sigh before continuing, "He always wasn't fond of seeing his baby girl grow up and live life without her in his care. Well, too bad. I'm already 17 and I can run a shop entirely by myself and he can have much more time back at the farm. I've been doing quite well at helping him out he just won't admit it because of his famer's pride."

I laughed a little.

"Back to his stories, the boy was different from the children of the forest though, he actually grew up and didn't have a fairy."

"Wait, these children had fairies?"

"Why yes they did, every children had a companion fairy. Once the different boy got a fairy, he left the forest to become a true knight. That's all my father would say, he never told me the boy's name or what the people called him. In fact I think I had a little crush on him when I was really young."

I laughed again, "That's pretty adorable."

She smiled embarrassingly, "Except I became more in love with the idea of a true knight."

"In love with the idea?" I asked with confusion edged into my voice. She glanced back at me and smirked a bit, darting at me with those sapphire eyes. I almost choked…again.

She glanced back towards the high trees, "Yes. My dream in life is to have a true knight come for me when I would be in grave danger. To have him give a grand entrance, fight off the danger impressively, grab me, and then fly off into the deep blue sky. I've actually had dreams of it but I would be the happiest woman alive if it really happened. I honestly thought my true knight could be here in this village, I even thought that when I meet him, he could fight off all danger of the Grim Forest and take me to see the lands of Hyrule. I wouldn't have also loved that just as much, I know I could just be acting like a typical girl and her dreams but I pray that my purpose in life is to be a damsel in distress and have a majestic knight whom protects me."

I was intrigued so much. "You have some beautiful dreams, Malon." She laid a hand on my shoulder and deeply gazed into my own eyes.

"There were also nightmares...When I was barely 6, recently became in love with the idea of a true knight, my father and I were robbed on out short way from the market place to our farm this one night."

"Malon…" I couldn't help but feel terrorized, but I let her continue to open up.

"It was a tall man in a hood whom had a large intimidating dagger in his right hand. The weapon he had itself, gave me a hard time sleeping during some nights. He ordered us to give him all our stashed rupees that we earned that day, since my father announced and thanked the people of the market place for helping him beat his daily record profit by a long-shot. That was why a person decided to rob us. I was utterly fearful when the man began to threaten to slice me limbs off one by one. I began to cry, but when my father heard the threat he pulled out his own sword and clashed with the hooded man. It was an enduring fight but my father managed to drive him away. I was completely tranced to see my own father act like such a protector, I never seen him fight like that before. He even said so himself that he wasn't much of a fighter which was why he also hired bodyguards for the farm."

I was taking this all in. "Wow…"

"Nights after I recovered from crying awake from nightmares, I finally asked my father why he could fight that like that night. He smiled at me and told me these exact words,

'_Man becomes strong when they desire to protect the ones they truly care for.'_

He also talked about how it was one of the greatest things about humanity. How he never felt stronger when he wanted to protect me from the hooded man that night, he had never been so glad to have someone he could love so much, someone who could make himself feel so important. He always talks about how you never need to become a god when you have people who make you feel just as special"

"Your father is just as wise as the Elder." I wowed in amazement, those words sent the feeling inspiration into me vines.

She chuckled, "Don't tell him that, because really he's a complete idiot at most times. Although he's the best father anyone could ask for, even if he's not the Village Elder. He's just such an amazing da-"

She stopped in her tracks and gazed at me with depressing eyes, I realized now that she felt bad from remembering that I'm a complete orphan. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I forgot that you…didn't-"

Instead of letting her continue, I wrapped my left arm around her head and pulled it into the space between my neck and shoulder, where her forehead took rest. She stopped talking because of the surprise of such an intimate action. I just wanted to make her feel okay and for her not have those sad eyes.

"It's okay. It's not like I become jealous and resent every person who has a family. You can't feel for something you never had to begin with. I live with it and live as if my friends are my family in which they are. Since you can express such personal stories to me, I'll definitely consider you new family as well, Malon."

I could hear her sob a little, but I was too busy paying attention to the fact that my change of character even got me surprised. Although, I did catch the 'mhm" sound she made while being buried into my chest.

_After this moment, I knew what I wanted to do now._

I hugged a little tighter and then let go so I could stand up and glance at the river one more time before turing around to walk back to the village. Before Malon could ask where I was going, I spoke instantly,

"You're going to hear something very life-changing from the Elder tonight. The only thing I'm going to need to tell you is that…

_I'm going to pick you._

And that's exactly what I'll promise you here, tonight."

I didn't look behind me but I heard her stand up, "Pinky promise me then…Knight." I walked right back to her and wordlessly wrapped my pinky around her's, "Promise, Damsel."

With that, I turned around and walked right up the hill to see the sun already under the mountains. It's already night, I'm headed home. I finally know what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it. If the Elder and Leon are serious about this, then I will be too. No more games. I'm going to prepare.

I'm going to fight the greatest Elite of Krania.

I'm going to defeat the greatest Elite of Krania

Why? Because I finally have someone I want to truly protect.

* * *

**-~Chapter IV~-**

_**End**_

* * *

Well! This was sure uh...romantic chapter I guess. I may be all passionate for love stories, I just hope I'm getting good at creating my own.

Please leave behind reviews, follows, or favorites and give me support if you like this story! Give this author some motivation!

Anyway, I probably get back in next week...HOPEFULLY WITH THE 13TH FREAKING CHAPTER FOR _A BAKA'S LOVE STORY_.

_Join with me along the way and let's create a new legend, shall we?_

* * *

_**-~Evy Disiata~-**_


	5. Thoughts Before Dawn

It's been a week and so I'm back again! Today I decided to just post my recent two chapters, 5 and 6, and focus more on A Baka's Love Story.

Also because I've been bittersweet for two weeks about this one anime that ended completely. Being bittersweet about something really REALLY distracts you.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next.

_Time to begin this new legend..._

* * *

**-~Chapter V~-**

**_Thoughts Before Dawn_**

* * *

That night I went home, I slept quite soundly while everyone was up at the center square of town to hear the Elder's speech. A speech I already discussed about, which heavily involved Leon and I along with a chosen person to come along. For over a century people thought that no one has left the village to explore the outer lands but it seems that there is a way to leave Krania and journey to Hyrule. A secret tunnel that lays underground, it was digger through over a century ago and still apparently holds quite well. If one walked through the cave it would take them a littler over half the day to make it through the other side, but if one used the one way railway system it would only take an hour or so. I honestly don't want to wonder how they could build a track that long and have a cart go that fast but I heard that it was extremely reliable and traveling fast under Grim Forest.

My task at the moment? Elder Krane advised both Leon and I to venture and camp into the nearby forest but not together. I took one area and Leon occupied the other, we were to train for the next entire day and then return the next for the battle. I had my sights set on beating Leon, I wouldn't care if even the Hero of Time or Hero of Winds bowed their head to him.

It was quite early in the morning when Leon came to my own home. He knocked on the door and patiently waiting for me to reveal myself. I was already awake but quite grumpy, yet I didn't want to take it out on Leon even though it was his idea that we should wake up in the morning. He said we had to not interact with anyone else until the day of the fight which was already going to occur tomorrow, not so much time to train. I kept asking what day was the Battle Royal but neither Leon nor Krane would reveal that information. After pondering on this topic, I stand up from my bed and slightly open the door to check if it was actually Leon.

Yep, same old Leon standing in my door way.

"It seems you still try to keep your room nice and clean."

I open the door completely and grab my packed bag. He smirked, "I'm astounded that you can put so many things in such little space, Link." I couldn't help but smirk as well,

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a bit of a pack rat." We both chuckled as we strolled out into the roads of Krania. We were sure that no one else was awake at the moment, since the sun was _barely_ rising. "I think this is the earliest I've ever been awake." I said with discomfort.

"Ah, don't complain. Everyone gets sleepless nights, couldn't stop dreaming of what it would be like to take Malon to the beautiful lands of Hyrule?" He let a teasing smile become of his face. Along with heat rising into my cheeks again, "Really now? Still on that? You sure are easily entertained, Leon. That's if I beat you, you know?"

"I've honestly been really eager to fight you. I think the last time we had a spar was…years ago…Wow, I'm sure we've both changed a lot since back then." I looked at him, "That was barely a fight, we wrestled while we slept over at Ray's house. You won that obviously but you were too afraid to wrestle Ray because he had the tendency to bite."

He shrugged, "I'm not very into biting, unless…"

I nudged his shoulder quite hard, "Please refrain from unnecessary comments during this trip to the woods."

He retaliated with the same force, "Please allow me to inform unnecessary information on my own personal interests." I grabbed his arm and pushed him forward as we walked, "You realized if we kept talking so loud then we're _bound_ to wake someone up." He responded, "I'm surprised your snorting didn't wake anyone up lately."

"H-Hey! That was one time I snorted and someone just happened to be sleeping at the same time as me!" He put his hand on his chin, "Well, you _do_ have weird sleeping schedules for different days. I swear, is all you do in that house is sleep, sleep, and more sleep?"

"Nah, I do this one other thing."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Napping."

"…"

Leon let out sigh, "I'd seriously laugh hard enough to the point of laying waste in my pants if you ever become the next Hero for Hyrule."

"That's funny, because I don't know what I plan on doing in that Royal, why are we even entering it?"

He lifted his head up, "You're going to battle, duh. And I don't know, father has his reasons. Would you want to question him?" I gave it some serious thought. "Nah, he gave me a bed so I'm good with him."

"My, my. You're easy to manipulate, aren't you? Thank the Goddesses I kept _you_ away from the wrong women." I nudged him again, "You kept me away from all the women." He laughed, "My effort are certainly not wasted." I got a bit hot headed. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!'

"Absolutely nothing, my friend."

Soon enough the trail split into two, we both knew that we had to part ways here. I tapped on the sign that had two arrows drawn pointing in the opposite directions, it seemed I was going right and he was going left.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you have a bone-crushing and sweaty rest of the day, Link."

"I'll be seeing you too, I hope you're expecting some surprises."

"I always am, that's how I live life!"

We said our goodbyes as we walked in a different direction. I ran my training exercises in my head as I walked deeper into the bright forest. The sun had risen up a bit for a while now, I could see sunlight rays dashing through the openings in the forest leaves. I knew I was in for one painful yet beautiful day.

While I was strolling through the faint looking trail and searching for an open spot, I heard the sound of nature all around me.

There was no water but I could hear waves flowing down a stream along with the fish jumping in and out of it, it must be the same river that comes from the mountains and leads into the ocean. I follow the noise only to discover a nice plain spot with only a few trees in the secluded area. These trees would be perfect as made-up opponents.

The trees were quite tall, atlas 8 times my own height. They didn't have much branches though, which was a downer, since I tend to cut them for angular swinging practice. I was actually white excited for this, I mean, a whole day to just myself and training? It's been a really long time since I had a chance like this. I better get started.

* * *

It's been quite the amount of hours. The consistence of metal against wood had become extremely familiar with me, it was the only thing I've been hearing all day.

Pant, pant, pant. That was next thing I heard as I sat myself down against eh poor, brutalized tree. In fact, it didn't really look like a tree anymore…neither do any of the other three. I always thought to myself 'Hey, circle of life, right?' Yeah…that wouldn't make sense.

I've been at it for…I lost count of how many hours. Sheesh, when was the last time I even looked at the sky?

Following my thought, I slowly stood up my sweaty, panting body to gaze up at the sky. I was a bit shocked to see how it was already sunset. "This is crazy…Did I really into training _that _much?" I looked at my surrounding one more time, still no sign of any other big creatures. It was just a few bugs and birds wandering around. I could still hear the water flowing at a distance.

Knowing that day was was just up, I felt content about my training today. "Hopefully I'll show some more improvement during my fight with Leon…" I sat back down against the tree and laid my head on it, staring at the distanced trees ahead of me.

"I wonder if I really can win and take Malon with me…How would she react? She'd probably be happy, no, _ecstatic_. I'd just love to see the look on her face, what would she even say? Would she make our implied Knight and Damsel relationship official? Would I be able to make part of her dream come true…"

All these thoughts being bombarded with more thoughts. If I kept going then I would over think things.

"She's my damsel…Why do I find it so interesting when I say that? Nah, I shouldn't think like this, even if she _did _call me 'Knight' were we even serious? It was quite the atmosphere going on at that time." I nudged my own head to bring myself back to reality, I should probably get some sleep."

I practically just lay on the ground and turn my body over, I could sleep on anything. I guess people could say that's one of my specialties. Now matter how close I was to drifting off I could not get her name out of my head.

* * *

_I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Who thought they had the right to just decide my own life for me and put me in a high place of importance in the world? I would resent the Goddesses if I could, but I'd want to resent my mother and father even more._

"W-What…?"

_For giving birth to me._

_I'm just a tool or a doll used to represent the this city itself. They'd waste so many lives for a person like me._

"I don't understand…"

_Why would the people be so ridiculous enough to worship a doll? I'd probably never find the answer to that._

_I just want to get away from here, out of this room, out of this castle, out of this world…_

"Why? Is it really that bad?"

_In my life, I grow up as a doll and I'll die as a doll. I never knew that the Goddesses could be so cruel to decide for someone else's sake. Nothing is honestly fair._

_And all I can do now is rant about the world while laying in my bed…Someone come save me…Please?  
_

"I-I don't know…I…I'm just sleepy…"

* * *

The sunlight dashed on my eye lids causing my eyes to shake and open abruptly, oh good morning to myself…

As soon as I woke up, I recognized pain striking inside and out my entire head. This pain is so absurd! Ugh! I place both my hands to cover my head so I can come in terms with the cause of such pain. Did I eat something weird yesterday or did I hit my head on something while I slept? Gah, it's hard to think with this p-

And just like that, it was gone.

I open my eyes again at realization that the pain just suddenly disappeared. I looked around for anything awkwardly placed around where I slept to see if I actually did hit my head. Nothing out of place was found, just looked the same as yesterday, I guess nothing like a big animal came through here overnight.

I start to remember what I was dreaming about last night, but it's so fuzzy. All I remember is a woman's voice, a voice I never heard before. It was actually quite the refined voice but there was sorrow and anger in it, it wasn't very pleasant. It honestly felt to me as life long pain.

"It was probably just a nightmare, it takes some getting used to when you try sleeping in a forest." I mumbled to myself as I packed my things while looking at the sun barely rising. "And I woke up early, again. I really hope this doesn't ruin my sleep schedule.."

Everything got packed, I'm ready to leave. "I was going to miss those trees, but hey, I bet they desperately want me to stay away." I laughed a bit to myself, continuing to walk through the bright green forest. I could still locate the faint trail that led me into this area in the first place. The walk wouldn't take much of my energy or too long, which was fortunate since as soon as I get there the battle will start. Apparently the match area will be set before sunrise, Leon would arrive first along with the village audience. I have to walk straight to the place, where everyone will be waiting for me.

"I wonder how many people are going to be there...Didn't Leon say that the entire village was waiting for this match? Would the whole village be at the match? Oh Goddesses, it would be crowded."

Nothing is still out of the ordinary on the way back, my eyes are still at caution though. I was always taught that you never know what's going to happen. Luckily this forest area was always safe to begin with, there's been no casualties to anyone who has been here.

Ah, there's the exit.

The trees slowly grow farther and farther in the distance while the village comes more into my view. "It seems to be a bit noisy over there, I can hear it from here! What are they doing? They really don't have to make such a big deal out of this..."

Then I remembered, Leon, I, and the chosen person will be leaving the area of Krania for the first in since...ever. This is a pretty big deal for everyone, they now know the complete truth. I just hope Elder Krane made the right decision to tell everyone his family secrets, but maybe it _is_ a good time to start making changes. You never know when worse will come to worse.

I was already close to the gate into the village, I see the Village Elites as they come to greet me,

"Sir Link, we've been waiting for you."

There's three of them, I can tell that the one in the middle is a Gen because of his hat. If I remember correctly this would be...Gen Lucan, one of the 5 Great Generals, "Good morning, Gen Lucan." I saluted along with the three Elites. Placing my right hand straight to point at my forehead, the salute they use in Hyrule as well.

"Ah yes, good morning. I hope you're ready, you have one hell of a fight coming at you." I smirked at bit at his comment,

"Oh I know, I just hope he won't end up like the trees I practiced with back in the forest."

This certainly caught the Gen and other Elites off guard. The gen grinned as well, "You seem to be radiating confidence, Sir Link! The other four Gens are looking forward to watching this match. They want to discover if another one can surpass them or not. You're obviously one who knows that Leon became Head because he challenged and beat all 5 of us."

"I know, I know. I never put effort in remembering that though." I laughed along with the Gen. All 5 of the Generals are fun and loving just like Lucan, there's a reason why they became Gens. This is one of them.

"You two Elites, back to your patrols. I thank you for your service." The two men saluted and walked to guard the gate, they didn't seem too content...

Either way, Gen Lucan and I began to walk deeper into town. He was the first to speak, "Enjoy your training?"

I responded after some thought, "The only thing I can say is, 'Poor trees'."

This seemed to make him laugh, "You always were a joker, my boy. Glad to see you've still kept that after growing up a little."

"Thank you, people always say I'll always be a kid. Apparently that would make me a great father" He grinned a bit,

"Makes sense, that's quite the compliment. Being a father or mother is the hardest of jobs."

I have a loud sigh, "Well, I'll have to do it anyway. As long as there's someone stuck with me I guess."

"It's not about who's stuck with you, it's whom will _you_ be stuck with." He chuckled. I looked at him, "No need to flatter me, Sir. I wouldn't consider myself one of the 'Ladies Men'."

"Ah, my boy. After this fight, we'll see how many heart will beat for you." _He just loves to laugh doesn't he? Sheesh._

"I wouldn't want that, not because I'm humble but because I wouldn't be able to handle all that." He stopped laughing so he could respond, "Well, out of all the lucky ladies, who will be the luckiest?" My face heated up a bit,

"Pardon me?"

"Whom will you be taking to Hyrule with you if you win?"

"Oh...Uh, that's a surprise for everyone. Yeah yeah, a surprise!" I really didn't want to tell anyone that I wanted to take Malon...Yet. It would be embarrassing if I announced that I wanted to take her but then end up losing and bring her hopes down along with the people's frowns upon me.

"Sly boy. We're just about here, don't you see?"

I turned my head from him to the view of over a hundred people continuously cheering as I walked closer. How did I not notice this loud noise from afar? The center of the village was packed with seats surrounding one large open spot. Which was where Leon was standing, alone.

I tried not to take notice to Gen Lucan and everyone else staring at me. I thanked Lucan for the good luck and walked with my eyes set on Leon, his eyes were still closed. I would get nervous if I kept thinking about the audience so I hastily walked into the center.

I hear Krane's voice ring through the place, "Let's not waste any time, shall we? Draw your weapons and fight! Begin!"

Leon's eyes shot open and he drew his large unique axe and sprinted straight me with daring eyes, "I hope you realize that at this moment, we aren't friends. We're opponents! Don't waste your time with your decoy sword, unleash your best right from the start, Link!"

The tension was rising immensely, I subconsciously drew and split my sword into my blessing of dexterity. I sprinted as well, the crowd was cheering louder than before. They really did mean it when they said they were starting this match as soon as I arrived.

CLANG!

My two swords mixed with his axe, the waves of forced were coming at each other. He consistently threw force at me, he didn't give me anytime to breath. I've never felt so much force in one go. I was too busy being amazed that he was able to trip my under me feet.

"HURAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screamed at he tried to slam the side of his axe straight down at my feet. I tucked them out, SMASH, I pushed my feet against his sucken axe and used the force of my feet to slide away. I recovered my stance and charged while he was still taking our his weapon.

"HIYAHHHH!" I grunted as I used my Execution Distraction, creating a cross in the air to attempt to distract his view, _he saw right through it_.

SLICK, WHOOSH! His weapon uplifted and slashed under my feet causing me to jump in reaction. I was the one to was caught off guard, he charged at me with full power tackling me in the air and smashing me down on the hard floor.

"UH RUH! UGH!" My pained grunts were all I could manage. I recovered and and twirled my feet into a 360 before he could charge his next strike, he jumped back to get into his stance, glaring at me. He was honestly something above my level in skill. I've never really seen him fight for the first time in years, he's changed so much. The weird part was that there was no evil coming off of him, he was looking like a refined, polished Elite.

He was becoming the image of what I wanted to be as child, so ironic that I'm fighting something like this now...

Before I could react, he dashed before I could process it and slide under my feet and knocking me into the ground again. Before I even opened my eyes I felt cold metal touching my neck, I opened them to take in the view of a sharp axe slowly pressing against the skin of my neck.

* * *

**-~Chapter V~-**

_**End**_

* * *

And this was the end to my 5th chapter. Hope you liked it! I also hope I'm making this story a bit interesting. Excited to see what happens next? Click for the next chapter then!

Either way, I'll see you guys later.

_Join with me along the way and let's create a new legend, shall we?_

* * *

**_-~Evy Disiata~-_**


	6. The First Battle of the Prophecy

Time for the 6th chapter! Oh boy...We're already at my last fully typed chapter. I really want to give myself some more time so I can load up on more chapters and then start posting again. Well, it's a good thing I'm focusing more on a different story! Though, I will be writing for this one as well. I just need to finish my first story.

Enough of my rambling,

_Time to begin this new legend..._

* * *

**-~Chapter VI~-**

**_The First Battle of the Prophecy_ **

* * *

"You might as well give up, Link."

The crowd was dead silent, I fe;t come panic feeling his weapon grind softly against my neck. If I don't make a move, then I'm finished. I tried to perk up my feet to hit his back side, it worked, but he smashed it back down with the back of his free hand while still glaring at me.

The metal pressed harder against my neck, I could only succumb to the force.

"You're done, Link. Please don't try to drag this out any longer." He grabbed my hair and smashed his right fist against my check. "GIYAH.."

I leaned my head back down.

_Is this really it? Is that really all I could do to the greatest Elite? How am I gonna face Malon if I lose...I promised her."_ The voices of the crowd were pouring into my ear, out of all the foggy words I only heard one crystal clear whisper,

"_Link..._"

My eyes searched for Malon, but I couldn't find her. I'm sure that was her...I-Is she worried about me? It would make sense...I'm partially doing this for her. She has faith in me, doesn't she? Is she standing in the crowd holding her hands to her chest hoping I'd come out okay?

_You know, I've always wanted that._

I closed my eyes, feeling a but better at this very moment, I reacted to what came naturally. My feet and armed moved without my command and dashed around in organized coordination, next thing I know, I'm standing up.

Leon was kneeling and holding his gut while leaning on his axe, "W-Where did that come from...?" I set my gaze at him, but I wasn't prepared for his next attack

It came like a flash, his next move. I could tell that he was trying harder, the glimpse of sweat on his face told me so. I knew I couldn't stand here all day so I ducked and dived between his legs while grabbing my swords and double tripping my opponent.

His body hit the floor hard but he got up just as fast as he fell.

"Oh, do I see a challenge? Where did this will come from?" He smirked at me while he began his battle stance again. I did the same. His eyes told me to charge and so I did, my swords fully aimed at his weapon.

They clashed again, and again. The gaps between our moves were growing smaller and smaller. It was becoming a full on swing fest against each other, but I never felt so calm before. This was refreshing, even if this is the strongest opponent I have ever fought before.

"HI-YAHHHH" I twisted my wrist and jabbed through his own axe, almost cutting the side of his face. He smirked again, I saw an elbow headed directly towards my side but I was able to block it with my own. This was really, really intense. His grunts and yells expressed how much he was truing to put my down again.

The crowds cheers were still surrounding us, I guess they found this very entertaining. Their cheers melted always from time to time, I was to focused on trying to push of Leon.

"You've certainly improved in the span of a few minutes." He stopped and chuckled.

"I don't know, I guess it happens when you fight people at a higher level."

"Oh, higher level, huh? Watch me prove that." He got in a different stance. That's the moment I knew something new was going to occur, good for him and bad for me…

I got in my stance thinking of a way to react to his new trick, before I could fully think he sprinted. His dash was much faster than I could ever do, before I could do the same, his jumped up pulling off a flip over me. I looked up to see a foot smash against the top of my head, all his weight centered on the top of my head. Dang, this force was so much…

I kneeled as he jumped again, this time kicking me at the side of my head. I wasn't completely on the ground yet, but I needed time to recover from his kicks..Before I could, he grabbed the back of my collar and threw me on my back. Surprisingly, he gave me time to get back up.

The crowd gave a "Oooooh…" sound when I was thrown. It showed how much strength my opponent had. It sure was intimidating. Just not enough for me to back down, yet.

"Come on, Leon! I've seen children throw harder then that!" He glared and sprinted at me again, _he fell for it_. Right as he came close I side stepped and used a spin attack to cut his sides. I knew I got a hit on him because he covered his side waist while he turning towards me. I just need to give him a few more cuts like that and..

"You think that hurt? Let me show you what real pain is, Link!" I laughed as he rubbed his side, "Oh really now? Then come and show me." I glared, I just hope that I'm able to intimidate him.

He got a bit low and started spinning his axe, what exactly is he doin- WHAM! Before I realized it, he threw his axe straight at me and deeply grazed my own side waist. All I saw before I shut my eyes was blood, but I wasn't going to lose conciseness just yet.

Yet the pain was so overwhelming, I couldn't help but kneel down and hold my side tightly. I really did not want to faint from loss of blood, to me that's just a lame way to lose to a fight. I couldn't stand up though and I was too focused on this cut to notice Leon spinning again…

It came again, this time the back of the axe smacked the side of my head. That was the moment I knew I was going to be on the brink between winning and losing.

I ended up laying on the ground from that last hit, my head was shaky and my vision was too blurry when I opened them again. I was in so much pain I could faint, since when could Leon just throw his axe like that? I'm not holding my swords any more and I have no idea where they were dropped, I was an unarmed opponent laying helplessly on the ground. Was I really going to lose like this?

I just couldn't believe it, I tried to put up a good fight but it felt like he was still holding back a bit. I can't keep up with him…

Leon walked up and looked down at me with gloomy eyes, "You know, I actually did enjoy this, but I hate seeing you like this and the fact that I did this to you. Please believe me when I say that."

Everything was so blurry but I could hear his words. I tried to respond with great difficulty, "I…can't l-lose…"

"Why can't you lose, Link? Are you afraid that you'll never be able to win the Battle Royal if you do?"

"I-I can't…lose. I…I h-have to help Malon…live her d-dream.."

"Malon, huh? So you are serious about her."

"It-It's not…th-"

"I'm sorry but the winner can't be determined until one of us lose conciseness. I don't want to see one of my best friends suffer like this either so I have to end this. I'll wake you up when we leave to Hyrule, Link."

I knew this was it.

Before I closed my eyes and prepared for his last punch, I glanced to the crowd. So many people were either cheering in entertainment or in horror. I could see Elder Krane sitting in his chair with a blank expression on his face as he watched us fight. He was sitting in his own large box which was guarded by the 5 Gens.

My vision sharpened when I started to see a red headed girl.

* * *

Once she saw Leon's axe hit Link's side she couldn't take it anymore. She started to feel anger and pain from watching Link be brutalized by his own friend. She couldn't help but blame the Elder for this, for setting up friends to fight each other like this.

She couldn't take her eyes off Link as he grabbed his sides and expressed pain on his face, she was definitely not happy watching this. She wished she could jump into the fighting area, grab Link, and rush him to the nursery. She was scared that he would die from all this loss of blood.

Leon threw the axe again and smashed against Link's head.

_This was the last straw for her._

She stood up and hastily walked over to where the Elder was sitting, in his own guarded place along with his wife, Lady May. She didn't care if she would get herself in trouble, she wanted to stop this _now_.

She reached her destination and bursted through the guards,

"Elder, stop this now!"

The Elder looked at her with a surprised expression. He soon regained another smile, "What is the matter, my dear Malon?" She grew a bit more furious for not getting her point across,

"What's the matter? How can you stand to watch Link get brutalized by your son? Aren't they friends? Link could die from bleeding!" He grew a blank expression and looked back at the fight, "Malon, I'm actually quite worried for these two boys journeying to Hyrule. Yet, I have faith they will do fine. I just want to see their abilities, just like everyone else."

Malon looked at the crowd only to see them so absorbed into the fight, _is this fight really that important?_ I angrily asked herself that.

"Don't you think is this going too far? Link is already down! Is Leon just going to stand there and prepare another strike on him while he's laying helpless and bleeding on the floor?"

"Malon." He glanced at her, "This is the real world outside. Our village is peaceful because we have the Village Elites, led by our 5 Gens, who uplift it. The Battle Royal isn't going to have fair and kind fighters entering. People just don't fight for peace or love outside our own little world."

She grew confused, "B-But…Why do Link and Leon have to go? Why are we learning all of this now? What's going on? is this what Link meant when he said he'll take me a few days ago?"

The Elder gave a surprised, enlightened expression towards Malon. Lady May continued to be patiently quiet. The Elder responded,

"So it's you…?" His look became grim and dark, "So everything really is coming true…I prayed it wouldn't all be true…"

"Elder, what are you ta-"

"Malon, call out to Link. Understand why I chose him. Give him your faith."

She was utterly confused, but wanted to do what the Elder asked. She calmed her emotions and walked slowly to the edge of the large booth and look at the helpless, bleeding blonde boy,

"LIIIIIIIINK!"

* * *

I heard the red head call my name and my vision sharpened even more, it was Malon..

"Link! Please! DON'T GO BACK ON YOUR _PROMIIIIIIIIIIISE!_"

The words echoed in my own head, don't go back…Don't go back…Don't go back…

Leon lifted his fist and swung down. The next movement s came in a flash, yet all I saw was a shocked expression on Leon.

I blocked and grabbed his fist, "_I'm sorry, brother. But I made a promise._"

"W-What?"

I kicked up my knee into his stomach and did twirl to push him away and stand up. He stumbled back while I picked up both my swords. He tried to regain his stance but his confusion distracted him, I was already sprinting at him. The pain I felt was fading away. I felt surged and more strength flowing in my body and I prepared my sword at each of my sides. Leon came closer and closer until I leaped into the air, causing him to quickly look up in surprise. Doing a flip, I threw both my swords straight down at Leon. They both deeply grazed his shoulders and pierced deeply into the ground. Before he could scream I fell through the air and dashed my foot through the back of his as I landed on the ground and him to the floor.

My final move completely knocked him out. It seems I won...

The crowd cheered gloriously as they became astounded by the surprising win. Everyone stood up while clapping and screaming, it's unbelievable how impressed they were. I would would estatic right now, but my energy was quickly fading away, I purposely went on one knee to suppress my energy loss but I was forced to close my eyes when a familiar voice appeared in my head…

_"Father's been so busy preparing for this Battle Royal, but I don't want Nayreth to retire…He's been the most sane person other than Mother. I guess it's better to have Gray become the next Hero…Ugh. _

_Everything has been becoming crazy because the Battle Royal is soon, this is the second time Father has seen one. _

_Some much rushing and planning, everyone is hastily walking somewhere or doing something. Everyone gets busy and excited while they do it. What exactly is so special about this? Nayreth should honestly stay a knight, he's the only one who can do it splendidly._

_Even my favorite protector is being taken away from me, I just wish someone could come in and sweep me away for everything here…"_

Before I knew it, I collapsed into the ground.

* * *

**-~Chapter VI~-**

_**End**_

* * *

Go Link! Writing this chapter was actually quite difficult because I had to describe so much action and such a little amount of time! How did I do? Because there's going to be quite the amount of fights in this story.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

_Join with me along the way and let's create a new legend, shall we?_

* * *

**_-~Evy Disiata~-_**


	7. Royal Voices

Here we are! I thought since I gave a huge chapter to A Baka's Love Story, I should just give another chapter to this story as well. I'll probably switch off and go back and forth.

_Oh and I have an announcement:_

_**As you can tell I make a few errors that I personally can't find myself from reading over. Which is why I would get to get a Beta reader or two for both my current stories. Just message me if you're interested.**_

Other than that, enjoy this chapter!

_Time to begin this new legend..._

* * *

**-~Chapter VII~-**

**_Royal Voices_**

* * *

"Hey, it's been quite the amount of hours now. Don't tell me he were hit you _that_ hard."

I heard his voice and returned back from my unconsciousness state, I could barely open my own eyes. It felt as if my vocal cords have disappeared, so I just waved off the sourced of the familiar voice with my hand.

"Link, Link? Don't brush me off! All the doctors said you weren't as in bad shape as you looked and that you'd be okay in a matter of hours. So open your eyes and get up for Goddess's sake!"

After processing the words the voice spoke, I slowly released the lids on my eyes and felt my voice again, "I…Where am I? In the infirmary?" I recognized the white ceiling as I stared at it, I really was in the infirmary. I didn't bother to move my eyes, I was too focused on the fact that my head felt like a horse kicked it…

_Wait._

I dueled Leon and he almost blissfully brought me down with his throwing-axe technique, this was worse than getting kicked by a horse. That sheer metal could have easily ripped my head off, Leon must have been really precise with his throw,

"Leon!" I sat up after realizing that the duel was over, but my head rush caught me in the middle of my movement. I felt a hands grip my right shoulder,

"So you really are that badly hurt…huh? You fought because of me, I'm sorry for being a bit rude a minute ago…" My eyes set on hands and then the person whom was sadly looking down at the bed. I recognized Malon immediately,

"M-Malon?"

She hesitantly looked up at me, her eyes were a bit red. Does she really feel guilty about my duel with Leon? I had to re assure her, "Nothing here is your fault, Leon wanted this fight." Her eyes took a moment to look down and then back up,

"Why would he?! That was a gruesome fight! You were the one that was hurt the most too!-" The higher volume of her voice caused my head even more pain, I gripped my face and tried not to dwell on the internal torture. Malon noticed immediately and held both my shoulders.,

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…-" The warmth in her hands actually helped soothe the pain, what is she? A goddess?

"No, it's okay. I'm just not used to getting smashed straight on by an axe."

She let out a depressing sigh, "I just don't get how you guys could stand to point your weapon at your friend so seriously..You two looked like you wanted to murder each other, and you almost did." I couldn't help but look down as I untucked my legs and sat up,

"It was serious duel. That's just how fighters are, we can't ever go soft on each other. If we did that then we wouldn't improve at all." She gripped my shoulders a little harder and uttered, "Then people should just stop wanting to fight all the time…"

All I could do was look at her. Just what was she saying?

Before I could, she continued, "No, no. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm thinking like that…"

"Really, Malon. Are you okay?"

"No, nothing. It's…"

"It's what?"

"It's only because you're-"

I heard footsteps stop at the doorway of the empty nursery and another familiar voice, "So you're finally up? You almost got me worried there, Link."

I glanced to find Leon along with Ray, both seeming normal whatsoever. Malon didn't bother to look behind her, as if she didn't want to put any effort. She continued to just look down and let go of my shoulders, attempting to retreat herself from her previous thoughts.

I glanced back at her but returned my eyes to them, "I didn't know you had a soft side, Leon." Ray chuckled a bit, but the atmosphere was somewhat a little off…I felt a bit uneasy. Leon walked to me but Ray stayed at the doorway,

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something here?" Leon gestured towards Malon and I, she still had her eyes on the ground while she sat. She closed them and uttered again, "No, I was just about to end my visit."

I was a bit shocked to hear those words, but even more shocked to hear her voice in such a cold manner. As I tried to hide my expression, she got up to pass Leon and attempt to withdraw herself from the room. Ray stepped in the middle of the door way and spoke, "Wait. So you've been with Link from the moment he's put into that bed and sat by him for hours, and the moment he wakes up you just get up and leave?"

"Link isn't the real reason why we came here, Malon." Leon added.

And with that, Malon stopped and looked back at Leon, "W-What?"

Leon sighed before explaining, "Look, my father told me everything. He didn't anticipate that someone would burst into his booth and start screaming at him for having Link fight."

_She did what?_

Leon glanced at my expression, I guess he was expecting me to be surprised. He continued, "He wasn't mad at all, he's an understanding man. But like he told you, he had his reasons and Link agreed with him. I mean no hostility from those words." Leon was look straight at her now, his face was really hard to read. He's always been good at hiding his emotions.

Malon continued to look at him, the atmosphere in here was getting a bit more tense..

"I get your point, Head Village Elite." Malon turned again and began to walk towards the doorway that Ray was blocking. Leon continued, "More importantly, I also came to do this-"

"Huh?"

Leon went on his knees and held his hands together as he bowed his head,

"I'm sorry for putting Link through such pain. You must have felt terrible to watch his fight. Everything was my idea, so I deeply apologize."

Is Leon bowing? Really? He's bowing to Malon?

I could easily tell that she became flustered, "I-I-It's o-okay! I-I mean…It's n-n-not like I…" She trailed off and looked at the ground again. Leon stood up and walked passed her with a smile, "I hope you'll forgive me sooner or later. I'm glad Link found a girl who gives him such strength."

_What._

I watched Leon and Ray wave good bye and walk out of the room, then out of the building. This atmosphere changed a bit and I don't quite recognize it, that was a scary though on my part. Malon was still gazing at the ground, as if she was deep in though. Her face wasn't stern or strained as it was when Leon and Ray first appeared in the room. Now her face was nice and peaceful along with an innocent look to her, it looked very, very cute.

The moment I took a step to walk towards her, her face instantly got red. She was still gazing at the floor but she seemed to be focused on reality now instead of deep thought. I continued to walk until I was only a few inches away from her. I didn't know know what I was doing, to be honest I'm just letting my mind go. The thought of everything she went through when watching me get hurt wouldn't escape my mind, did she really care for me that much? I've never felt this much cared for since making friends with Leon and Ray, and here she is. She would go through shaming herself and _disrespecting_ the most _respected_ person in the entire village just so I wouldn't get hurt. Have I really just been thinking about myself the entire time? Did I think that fighting for her would make her happy?

"I must have been really selfish." I said with a slow breath. She kept her eyes on the floor,

"No...I was just being over protective..."

"Why? Why do all this for a person you've known for barely a week?" She immediately looked at me, "You aren't _someone I just met_. You're..." I couldn't hesitate any longer before engulfing her into my arms. She stood there clutching her chest as my arms were wrapping around her back, it was a much more warmer sensation than just her hands. I could feel her heart beat resonating with mine, I guess we both were a little nervous.

"L-Link..."

"What is it?"

"To be even more honest, I've felt like I've known you my entire life. Especially during the time at the river..." She was trailing off.

"You don't have to say anymore." I wanted to reassure her, yet she still continued,

"No, I have to say this. I need to..."

I felt her head rise from my chest and her gaze set on my eyes. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all, I felt more at ease with with her peaceful eyes. She was obviously too nervous to start talking, I didn't know what she wanted to say but she doesn't have to if she can't,

"Malon, it's okay. You don't have t-"

"Link, you're my-"

* * *

_The oracle was weird today, not like usual weird but...Weird, weird. She kept ranting about some prophecy but the King refused to listen. he didn't want any distractions from the upcoming Royal. I just get this strange, anonymous feeling whenever I try to think of the prophecy she kept talking about. Is something bad going to happen?_

_The only thing I heard from her was about a boy and death. Just what was she talking about...?_

* * *

I heard the voice much, much more clearer in my head. At first I thought they were just dreams but there's someone talking in my head, the voice leaves behind a pain in my forehead. I'm forced to let go of her and place my hands on my head while backing up towards the best, I sit down. Not a moment later Malon is at my side with her hand placed firmly on my back,

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"It's-" I stopped myself, did I really want to sound crazy and say that there was a voice of another woman in my head? If I said that then this would become a very dreadful conversation. I decided to make an exuse, "I'm still a little messed up from the fight. It's no big deal, I've been through worse."

"You don't seem like you've been through worse. You're leaving tonight!" I grabbed hold of her hand and smiled, "_We're_ leaving tonight."

And of course, red came over her face. "I-I have to go back to the farm, I'll see you tonight, okay? Please recover." She was smiling as well. I tried to assure her,

"Don't worry I-"

"Pinky promise me." She held out her pinky.

I wrapped my pinky round hers. She then wrapped her hand around mine and smoothly pressed her lips upon my forehead. Right after that she grabbed her things and walked out of the room. I think that was the first time a girl my age put her lips _anywhere near_ me.

"Wow..." I thought, "This is new." My time of awe grew short when a familiar green haired woman appeared in my doorstep.

"Good afternoon, Link. You have been summoned to the Elder, please follow me." I gave her a sarcastic look,

"Come on, Grain. You don't always have to be so formal" I chuckled a bit. She grinned a bit, "I'm sorry, but this is what I do. It's my job." I stood up a bit, "Right, right. Let's be on our way then-"

My head alarms in pain again and my hand supports it in reflex as my eyes close shut. I feel an arm place itself around and push me foward to the door and then Grains voice appears, "There's not much time, we need to get you to the Elder _now_."

* * *

The trip to the Elder's house wasn't as pleasant as the last one.

I may have seemed to look alright if people saw me, but I really wasn't. My head felt like it was smashing in and I kept hearing a woman's voice, not in sentences or even words but noises and gasps. Each time I heard it the pain would hit again.

Maybe I'm just over exaggerating it but to me, it was more than just a head ache.

Once we got to the grand door to the Krane house, I was practically leaning on it. Grain knocked and a few moments later Lady May opened the door, "Oh my" was all I heard when she saw me in pain. They both took hold of me and guided me to Krane's work room, which was where my last trip ended in. I had a numb sense of direction and I was placed on a chair before knowing it, what is going on with me?

"My, my. Don't tell me I hit you _that_ hard."

Another familiar voice appeared before my ears.

It continued, "I mean, you looked fine in the infirmary." Once I gasped in pain once more, I felt a hand on my back. I opened my eyes to take in the view of a concerned Leon, "Leon? Where's Ray?" He still looked concerned when he responded,

"Something came up and he had to go take care of his sister. You know how that always is." I chuckled a bit at that but I still couldn't ignore the pain occurring in my head at the moment. He continued, "But seriously, what's up? Was this because of our fight?" I tried to respond as fast as I could, "Ugh, I don't know...Something weird is happening to my head. A girl's voice is-"

"A girl's voice? What's all this about?"

I hear Elder Krane walking through the door into the room, sitting in his signature chair not a moment later. He seems like he's in an interesting mood, "Something wrong, Link?"

"Gah, it's just that...My head is turing inside out! And...it's just, give me a second..." I breath for a few seconds, the pain is getting a little less worse now so I continue, "I keep hearing a girl's voice in my head."

Leon was sitting in the chair next to mine, we're both facing the Elder across his desk. The Elder leaned in, "Interesting." All I could manage was a, "Huh?"

The Elder chuckled as I felt his hand place upon my head, and almost instantly I felt the pain disappear along with glimpses of the girl's voice. As I get the rest of my senses back, I glance to a surprised Leon and a content Elder. The hand was let go from my head and placed back at his side as he sat himself down again. I continued to stare at Krane as well as Leon is, "Elder, h-how?"

He gave us both a serious look, which took us off guard. After a few cold moments of silence, "My wife always said I have the '_Magic Touch_'."

"FATHER!" I see Leon throw the cushion of his chair as the Elder playfully knocks it away with a decent level of skill. He continued to talk, "Now now, kids. I know you may be curious for the truth but you aren't just ready yet." He reverted back into his more serious demeanor. I couldn't help but become persistent, "But Elder! I haven't seen anyone who could cure a headache!"

"Ah, but you _did_ not have a headache."

"Then what was I going through? Was it Leon's special attack that put a woman's voice in my head? That's ridiculous!"

The Elder was playing with his fingers, "Ah, boys these days. So persistent. What if I told you that this has something to do with why I'm sending you with Leon to the Battle Royal in Hyrule? Hmm?" Leon spoke up, "Father, you haven't even told _me_ why Link was going. Are you going to now?"

"Well, I can't reveal anything yet. All I know is that you two are going to be important at the Royal, so please make it a safe trip through the tunnels."

"Are you dismissing us?" Leon asked.

He nodded as he began to dig into paperwork, "Brace yourselves. This is going to be the greatest journey for you both yet.

Leon and I stood and bowed in sync, "Yes, Elder."

* * *

**-~Chapter VII~-**

_**End**_

* * *

And there you go! The 7th chapter to Hero of the Goddesses! Please leave a review/follow/favorite if you really enjoyed it!

Either way, I'll always appreciate your support by taking the time out of your day to read my work.

Have a good day!

_Join with me along the way and let's create a new legend, shall we?_

* * *

**_-~Evy Disiata~-_**


End file.
